


WERE are you? "Howl for me, and I will find you"

by joohyoeun01



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creatures, F/F, F/M, Female Stiles, Hunters, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Maybe - Freeform, Melissa knows, Packs, Protective Derek, Protective Scott, Scott Doesn't Know, Scott Stilinski, Secrets, Sheriff Knows, Stiles and Scott are brothers and sisters, Stiles is hot, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Werefox Stiles, Wolves, getting real lazy with the tags, i dont even know, idk - Freeform, mage! Stiles, maybe as in idk if they will have sex, probably, probably won't add more later, surprise, ugh does this have to be longer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joohyoeun01/pseuds/joohyoeun01
Summary: I got real lazy with the tagging, probably won't even add them later.FEMALE STILES!!!!I don't know why but suddenly I wanted to write a sterek and a female stiles version. I think Stiles would be hot as a girl.John Stilinski and Melissa McCall are married and they have two kids Scott and Stiles. (The Stilinski family).Stiles is a mage and only John's side of the family knows about that. Scott and Melissa hide the fact that Scott is a werewolf not wanting to further endanger their family.OH AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING IT'S ALL A SURPRISE TO ME TOO!!!!!///Stiles comes back to Beacon Hills, after ten years of staying in New York, learning to control her spark. Planning on to surprise her family, she doesn't know what has been happening to Beacon Hills or the secrets being untold in her family and her friends. Until she unconditionally gets dragged into the wide mess with her brother and his friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't know where this story might go. It'll be a surprise for me too.

“Hey mom.” Scott came down from the stairs and walked over to Melissa and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and sat down at the kitchen table.

“Good morning.” Melissa smiled at Scott, cooking breakfast for the two of them.

“Where’s dad?” Scott asked stretching from his seat.

“He had an early shift, he should be back tonight.” Melissa placed two plates on the table and sat down across from him.

Scott hummed, “It’s only nine in the morning.” Scott yawned.

“If you haven’t noticed, but your dad has had a lot of work to do for the past week or so.” Melissa took a sip of her water.

“It’s not my fault we’re all about the supernatural business. Oh, and I’ll be at Derek’s.” Scott took a bite of his toast.

“I know. You better be safe. Don’t commit any murders. Don’t get killed.” Melissa listed.

“I’m not going to murder someone.” Scott groaned.

“If you need anything, dad will probably be here tonight.” Melissa looked worried.

Scott nodded, “There’s a full moon tonight, and I think Derek wants to be cautious, so we’re probably be there for a few days.”

Melissa wasn’t happy with that answer, “I want a phone call and text from you, every other hour.”

“Mom, I’ll be with Derek and the pack.”

“Yeah, and last time I checked that’s somewhere in the woods.”

“Mom.” Scott smiled up at her.

“I know, but I want you to be safe.”

“I will be.”

Melissa smiled at him, feeling better with his answer, “It’s been a year.” she commented.

“I don’t want to tell him.” Scott spoke quietly.

“I know, I don’t want to risk it either, but I don’t like the idea of keeping things a secret from him either.”

“Hey, he’s the sheriff, I’m sure he has a lot more secret than either of us combined.” Scott teased.

Melissa chuckled, “God, I hope not, or there will be a long discussion about it, and I’ll probably have to ground the both of you in the end.”

“What?! Why me?” 

“Because, whatever mess your father is in, it will probably deal with you.” 

“I can’t argue that statement.”

“No you can not. You don’t have plans until later?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Good, we have to go grocery shopping. Get changed.”

“Yes ma’am.” Scott stood up from his seat and took his plate towards the sink and went up to get changed.

“Oh and Scott!”

“Yeah?!” Scott replied from up stairs.

“Your sister's birthday is in a couple of months. Shouldn’t you be planning on what to get her. She was not to be happy about what you got her last year.”

“Hey last year does not count, I was caught up with everything.”

“Doesn’t matter she wasn’t happy that you got her nothing. And she’s your sister, Stiles will ground you herself if she was here. So you better start planning. Even I don’t want to mess with an annoyed Stiles.”

“Fine!” Scott replied.

“It’s not fine!” Melissa yelled, “It’s a You will!” 

Scott smiled to himself and walked into his room. _Oh my god, if Stiles knew about the supernatural she would freak. I would love to see her face when she ever finds out. Ten years, and I miss her._

/ / /

"Cali-fucking-fornia, it's great to be home." Stiles, a teenage, pale, beautiful chest low waved, brunette hair, with moles scattered around her pale beauty, showing off more of her charms. She takes in a deep breath and took in her surroundings. The smell of the summer heat embracing her welcome. 

"Stiles!" Stiles turned to the voice and smiled widely, quickly running over to hug her dad. John hugged her tightly, making sure she couldn’t escape, " God stiles, how long has it been since I've last seen you?" 

Stiles chuckled, "I missed you too." She as well didn't plan on letting go any sooner. Stiles groaned, "As much as I would love to catch up, but staying in this position won't help either of us. Plus, your hugs have still have their death grips." 

John laughed, he let her go gently, " God you've grown. Ten years was hell, and I missed out on a part of my family. That won’t be happening again, right." John ordered that asked.

Stiles smiled, "Ten years and I've always thought of my family. And yes, I plan on staying." John froze, "Dad, What's wrong?" Stiles panicked looking over her father, worried.

"I need to get a bigger gun." 

"What?" Stiles was suddenly confused, she was not gonna let her dad buy a bigger gun. 

"Look at all these monsters." He scanned the area suspiciously, "I have to tear their eyes out for even looking at you." 

"Dad!" Stiles yelled embarrassed by her father's antics. Noticing he was pointing at some random stranger. 

"To the car, where it's safest. I don't want anymore victims." 

"Anymore?!" Stiles shocked, "What do you mean anymore?! What have you been doing without my supervision? Wait, are you eating anything healthy? Is mom feeding you correctly?" 

John sighed, "We have a few things to talk about before we do anything." 

Stiles eyed him worriedly and just nodded. “Should I be worried?”

“Are you hungry?” John asked.

“Yes.” Stiles groaned, “Oh my God, please I’m tired of airplane food, and dear lord, I need a bed. Wait, don’t change the topic.”

“Let’s talk on the way.” John walked side by side with Stiles, never leaving her side.

“Alright, but this better be good. I didn’t come all the way from New York to find out that you haven’t been eating correctly.”

John chuckled, “No, of course you didn’t. So, where to?” He asked opening the trunk of their car, and placing all of Stiles luggage in the back and then heading over to the driver’s seat to get ready to leave the airport.

“Well, we’re not exactly in Beacon Hills, and I want food now, so...closest pizza restaurant. I’m craving something greasy and carbonated. God, I want cold ass soda.”

“Stiles.” John glared.

“Sorry, language right. But definitely something greasy, but you’re getting a salad and I’ll watch you eat the whole bowl.”

“Stiles, come on. You’re home and we need to celebrate, let’s just go to the closest pizza place and catch up.”

Stiles turned in her seat and faced John and squinted her eyes, watching his every move, “Fine, I’ll look it over just this once.”

John grinned, “Alright, closest pizza place here we go.”

/ / /

Stiles was in the middle of shoving the cheesiest pizza down her throat. “Stiles, please, have some manners.” John looked shocked at the rate she was eating. He passed the napkins towards her and pushed her drink closer to her so she wouldn’t choke. 

Stiles tried to swallow slowly and drank her soda at it so she wouldn’t choke on her large bite. “So, what’s this big secret you want to tell me, in somewhat of a private place.” Stiles took another sip of her drink and about to dive right back in her pizza.

“You’re such a child Stiles.”

“Hey, I’m providing you with extra activities for you so you can enjoy what you missed out.” 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“Do you miss parenting me? I’m sure you get say a lot of that with Stiles.”

“I actually don’t.”

“So my older brother has grown mature.” Stiles was amused by the unbelievable information.

“So, about your _older brother_.” John wavered, taking a bite out of his pizza.

Stiles paused from chewing and observed her dad slowly taking his bite of his pizza, noticing the fact he was stalling again. “Oh, you have to tell me. What did he do?” 

John took a sip out of his water, the one healthy thing Stiles demanded him to take. “Answer a question of mine first.” Stiles nodded, John leaned in Stiles following his lead, “What are the signs of a werewolf, or maybe any other supernatural creature out there?” he whispered in a low voice, so no one could hear their conversation.

“There are a lot of creatures out there, you’d have to be specific. For example a werewolf, they would stay with their pack, and have nightly sleepovers, friends that would follow them around everywhere, scenting them, the amount of food they eat would be insane. They make a big deal if it’s a night of a full moon, or they act hella strange if it is a full moon. And if they’ve been a wolf for a while, they would stay at their alpha’s _habitat_ to feel safe, or home. But that only tells you enough if you’ve been over and seen the actual relationship between friends and family. They could sound like they’re growling and small whimpers here and there making them sound like a dog and stuff. They usually would have traits of a dog. Why do you ask? You’ve been part of the supernatural society longer than I have, you should’ve known.”

“I need a new set of eyes.”

“What do you mean? Wait…” Stiles froze in her seat. “No way, Scott?” Stiles leaned into her seat, at the edge, from sudden realisation, “Do you think, Scott’s a Werewolf!” she yelled standing up from her seat.

John froze in his seat, and saw the people staring at them, “Please sit down Sties. I understand you want to comic con, but we don’t have any money.” John awkwardly laughed, and the people thought that was a reasonable reason to go back to eating. John sighed, “Stiles, sit your making a fuss.” 

Stiles sat down eyes wide from the accusation, “How? When? Why? I thought they didn’t know. Wait shouldn’t you know, with your _seeing_ stuff?”

“They didn’t, until a sudden accident occurred in Beacon Hills and I suspect a pack of wolves are in town. And my _seeing_ stuff?”

“What would you like me to call it? And you think Scott’s part of the pack?”

“I let you go to New York to study, and you don’t even know the correct terms?” Stiles sighed, John continued “Besides, I feel like I’m getting old, and I’m getting out of whack, so I new point of View would be nice.” Stiles nodded her head, “Judging by how he acts around, well everything yeah. And I think mom is trying to hide the fact that Scott’s a werewolf and I don’t know that she knows about … stuff.” 

“You’re a cop dad, I’ll trust your judgment.”

“You’re a mage Stiles, I will trust your abilities.”

Stiles eyed John, “So did you tell mom, that you know, that she knows and discuss it?” 

“I don’t know, did you tell your pizza that you know, that he knows that it was going to meet its end?” John teased.

“Fair point. But still, shouldn’t you have told her?”

“It’s a family secret, and our family, not a safe bet.”

“You married her dad, she’ll be mad that you’ve known about this way longer she has.”

“And I’ll understand the consequences.”

Stiles observed John and looked him over a few times, “Fine, but you do know I’m going to make you and Scott’s life a living hell.” 

John sighed, “I figured, but how are you going live in Beacon Hills?”

“What do you mean?” Stiles went back to her pizza.

“You’re back because you finally mastered your spark. I’m sure you’ve battled a lot of demons there in New York, and I trust grandma and grandpa, and all you aunts and uncles up there taught you how to survive and everything, but I also want you to live a normal life in Beacon Hills. Graduate, think of your future, studies, grades, make some friends. Be a normal teeanger.”

“And I’m sure _normal teenager_ , does not include boys.” 

John twitched, “If I find any guy at the front of my door Stiles, I swear to god I’m shoving his ass with fucking bullets.”

“Dad! Language.” Stiles teased, with a smile plastered on her face.

“Stiles.” John put on his serious voice, “No magic, I don’t want anymore supernatural creatures, looking for my children dead. I’m serious Stiles. I already have one on the loose I can’t have two of them.”

“Fine.” Stiles groaned, “Not even under certain circumstances.”

“I will allow, healing, and that’s all.”

Stiles groaned, “This is going to be such a difficult Junior year.”

“Stiles, no sign of you being supernatural. Nothing.” John stated.

Stiles groaned even louder, hitting her head on the table silently looking up from her position and watching her dad eat. “How long has it been since Scott turned?”

“Almost a year.”

“No way, and you haven’t even told mom. I gotta say dad, for a cop, you do know how to keep a secret.” 

“Stiles, eat your pizza.”

Stiles groaned while sitting back up, “Wait, if Scott’s a werewolf doesn’t that mean he can smell my spark?” John glared at her, “Okay, masking scent, gotcha.”

“I haven’t told mom that you were back. You wanted to make it a surprise right?”

“Yes! Oh my god, how should I surprise her?” Stiles squealed, “I should make dinner. I make the best … well everything, I’m definitely cooking when we get home. When’s her night shift? When are we getting home? Is Scott going to be there?”

“It’s an hour from here to Beacon Hills, and mom has her night shift at the hospital tonight. I don’t know, you could make her breakfast. Scott won’t be there from what I know, probably three days. You think you can get over your jet lag in that amount of time?”

“Wait, are you taking me to school right after I came back?” 

“You’re a mage Stiles, it shouldn’t be a problem for you.” John took another bite of his pizza, “come on, eat.”

“You’re so cruel.” John smirked. 

“Wait, you're a junior?” Stiles nodded, “Since when? Aren’t you 16?”

“I skipped a grade, and I turn 17 in like a two months dad.” 

/ / /

“Hey mom.” Scott was looking over at the cucumbers next to his Melissa, checking if it was ripe or not even though he didn’t know anything about grocery shopping.

“Yes?” Melissa was in the middle of placing onions into a bag.

“Is it me, or is dad way too happy these days?”

“I think it’s the fact that a cousin or someone from his family was coming to visit for a bit.”

“What? Since when? Why wasn’t I told?”

“I actually don’t remember if they’re coming this week or next week. Either way, I had to go grocery shopping.”

“I’m not the one giving up the room right?”

“No, but if it’s your cousin, then I would think they would be attending a few school days.”

Scott groaned, “So I have to pick him up and stuff. But, why are they visiting in the middle of the school year?”

“Scott, they’re your cousin, they might not even be attending school.”

“Wait, you don’t remember when they’re coming or not?”

“Hey, in my defense, your father hasn’t told me when they’d be arriving.”

“So, precautionary shopping.” Melissa nodded, looking over at the fruit.

Scott glanced over at Melissa, “Mom, what did you buy Stiles?” 

She hummed to herself and sniffed an onion, “That is a secret.” She smiled.

“You didn’t buy her anything have you, and did you just sniff an onion?” Scott glanced over at Melissa’s small twitch.

“I said, it was a secret, and yes, I did. It’s what you usually do when you go grocery shopping.”

“Right.” Scott grinned at himself. “And I don’t think you do it onions.”

“Stop with your supernatural gifts.” Scott chuckled, and Melissa sighed.

/ / /

“So where are we going?” Stiles asked.

“To drop off your stuff, and we should head out. Get you tired for the night.”

“Will mom be home?” John grinned and took his phone out and punched in the numbers to Melissa’s cell. Stiles sarcastically gasped, “The Sheriff, using his phone on the road. Why, has the world gone mad?” 

John laughed, “Shut it kid, if you want to keep it a surprise.” Stiles sat straight and sucked in her lips, showing that she has decided to stay quiet. John smiled at her antics, and waited for the dial. 

“Oh put it on speaker.” Stiles whispered quickly.

“Stiles.” John hushed, Stiles went back to her sitting position, lips tight, and looked ahead. John sighed, and did place his phone on his speaker. 

_”John?”_

“Hey Melissa, are you at home?”

_”No, I went grocery shopping with Scott, I’m in the car, headed over there now. Scott should be leaving later to hang out with his friends. Where are you?”_

“Work, I’m going to finish up a few things, before I get home.”

_”Will you be here before I leave?”_

“Can you stay until dinner?” 

_”I can go now, and come back before dinner, I have nothing else to do today. But I would have to leave again later that night. But, I wouldn’t mind so, yeah, I think I’ll be here for dinner.”_

“Great, and I plan on making dinner. It’s a surprise so, don’t come home until I tell you it’s ready.”

_”You? Mr. Stilinski, has a surprise, for me? God, the world is truly ending.” John laughed, “Okay, I’ll be there. Of course when you want me to.”_

“Great, I’m going to head home soon. Make sure you're not there when I get back.” John smiled over the phone.

_”Yes Sheriff.”_

“Love you.” 

_“Love you too.”_

John hung up the phone. “That was so sweet.” Stiles squealed.

“Shut it.”

“Come on, but seriously, it’s a surprise, no worries. That’s the best you could come up with?” Stiles bobbled.

“I told her the truth, so now you better make her surprise dinner, and we have the house to ourselves.” 

“You are one hell of a sheriff.” Stiles slowly applauded him.

“Why thank you.” John smirked and continued driving, about twenty minutes left to finally enter Beacon Hills.

/ / /

Melissa got off the phone when she turned around and started laughing, “What have you been doing while I was on the phone?”

“Well, I thought, if you could go grocery shopping I would go get a few snacks.”

“Did you mean the whole aisle?” Melissa stared at the large amount of chips and drinks in her son’s arms.

“Come on, it’s not that much.” Scott smiled sheepishly.

Melissa shook her head, “Is it for the pack?”

“I guess.”

“I was gonna buy them all pizza, but if you want to buy them chips then put them in the cart.”

Scott’s smile grew wide, “Thanks mom.” He placed them in the cart and quickly filling about half the cart. “Who were you on the phone with?”

“Dad. I thought you would’ve known that with all your we-” Scott cut her off. Melissa glared at her son, not liking the way she was cut off.

“So, mom..” Scott noticed the way his mom was glaring at him. “About dinner, I can’t make it, I’m going to hang out with my friends. Can you tell dad that?” Scott motioned Melissa to go along with the flow.

Melissa looked worried at the sudden way Scott was acting. “Alright, but you would miss out on his surprise dinner.”

Scott laughed, a little over the top. “Dad! Making dinner? Are you sure you want to leave the house unoccupied on its own.”

“We’ll have to see.” Melissa smiled slightly. “Are we ready to pay?” Scott quickly nodded his head. “Alright.” Melissa observed Scott’s actions, not liking the way he felt paranoid.

…

“Okay mister.” Melissa parked their car in the lot of their house. “What was all that fuss at the grocery store about?”

“Hunters.” Scott simply stated.

“Hunters?” Melissa questioned, “I thought you said that the Argents are all on the same side.”

“We are, but these hunters just came into town. Apparently about a new pack or something. I’ll have to talk Derek about it.” Scott got the groceries out of the car and followed Melissa inside.

“Alright, then. I don’t want anymore scars and blood in the house.”

“When did I ever do that?” Scott looked offended by the statement.

Melissa rolled her eyes and placed her groceries on the table. “Shouldn’t you be with Isaac by now. Leave, before your father gets here. He doesn’t want anyone to be here when he gets home and starts his _surprise_.” Melissa smiled and slowly placed the groceries she bought in their rightful place.

“Good point, practice makes perfect.”

Melissa scoffed, “Your father is an excellent cook when he wants to be.”

“Right.” Scott smiled, “I’m going to head out. Will you be good on your own?”

“Yes Scott, I’m no damsel in distress.” Scott shrugged, “Go, I need to head out to work.”

“I thought you had the night shift?”

“I’m splitting the time up.”

“Alright, then I’ll be back Monday.” Scott got his bag he placed on the floor next to the door from yesterday and went out the door giving Melissa a kiss.

“Stay safe!” Melissa shouted.

“I will!” Scott replied back and headed out in **Jeep**.

/ / /

Stiles got out of the car and started to stretch. “God, I missed home.” She took in a large breath and let the sun surround her. 

“Alright missy get your stuff, the least we could do is figure out how to redecorate your room.” John took her suitcases out of the car. Stiles following behind him with the rest of the suitcases. 

“I would love to redecorate.” Stiles cheered walking into their house. “Wait, why do I have to redecorate?” Stiles asked bringing one of the smaller suitcases up the stairs. 

“Lets just say...it's exactly the same after you left.” John smiled bringing one of the heavier suitcases up the stairs. 

“Oh my god! Please tell me i can magic it all away.” Stiles groaned. 

“No, but I will get a trash bag and dump a few things or donate them. Your call.” 

“Both.” Stiles walked into her old room and noticed how childish it looked. “You didnt even change my bes?!” 

“Never got the time to.” 

Stiles groaned, “ I am not moving in until these things are out of my room.” 

“That’s what I assumed, so I ordered a bed and it should be here today. We only need to go pick it up. And what's going out first?” 

“The toys. We can donate those and … no they are leaving. Starting with the easier stuff.” 

“This is going to take hours.”

“Lucky for you. We have hours.” Stiles grinned and started grabbing all the toys and books off her desk, shelf, and all other corners in her room.

/ / /

“Derek!” Scott walked into the Hale house with Isaac trailing behind him. He dropped his bag on the ground walking right into Derek doing a set of pull ups. “Derek, we may have a problem..”

“What.” He grunted. 

“Hunters.” 

Derek dropped from the bar and picked up the towel next to him and wiped his sweat away. “Argents?”

“No a new set of hunters here about some pack.” 

“But we’re the only pack.” Isaac commented.

“Exactly.” Scott agreed.

Derek placed a shirt on, “Until we know _the_ pack, no one travels alone.”

“What if there really is another pack?” Isaac asked.

“They better be ready to get off our property.” Derek sighed, “We’ll talk about this later again, once the others have arrived.”

/ / /

“God, this room is so bland.” Stiles groaned falling to the floor, face towards the ground. 

“That’s why it's called redecorate. Come on, we have to take these stuff to donations and we have to get your bed. You’ll have to sleep somewhere.” 

“Then we get lunch!” Stiles jumped up from the ground and walked out towards the door. “Come on old man! These toys won’t get donated themselves!” Stiles shouted from halfway down the stairs.

“Alright princess.” John smiled at the childish behavior he long missed, and followed his way down the stairs, carrying the bags of old toys and clothes with him.

Stiles open the trunk for him, “Let’s see. I need a desk, sheets, definitely getting a tv. I don’t think grandma is going to send in my clothes, so I’ll go clothes shopping with mom tomorrow. Do I need a drawer?”

“I think you should add money to that list of things you need to get.”

“Dad, seriously, you didn’t think me coming back would be debt free?” Stiles watched her dad put all the bags in.

“Alright missy.” John closed the trunk. “Donations first, lunch and then to the furniture store and we have them bring your needed requirements.”

“Oh and my TV.”

“We’ll talk about that over dinner.” 

Stiles groaned, “Dad.”

“Get in the car.” 

Stiles pouted but listened and got in the car. “Mom will buy it for me.”

“And I said we’ll talk about it.” John pulled the car out of the drive away, and headed their way to finish Stiles redecorations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is super long and I have no idea where this story is going, this story is not planned I should have just written that in the summary.

“I’ll set your bed, and your....” John was getting his tools out of the garage, while Stiles was at the door watching him.

“I’m going to cook obviously, while I unpack my suitcase.”

“Don’t burn the house down!” John yelled while Stiles started walking away.

“I’ll try.” she turned the stove on and got ingredients out, creating a dish with only the ingredients they had. 

“What’s for dinner?” John asked heading up the stairs with a cup of water in his hands.

“It’s a surprise.” Stiles pushed John up the stairs faster.

“Alright, okay, I’m leaving.” 

/ / /

“Scott has found out that there are new hunters out here hunting for a pack or another. I don’t really know the details and I was hoping that Alison would know more about it.” Derek informed, leaning on the wall, watching the others stare back at Alison waiting for a reply.

“I don’t really know anything about any new hunters. I could ask my dad.” Alison stated getting her phone out to text him.

Derek crossed his arms and observed his pack, _it could fairly well be the Argent’s, but Scott would hardly object. If I don’t find out who they really are it will not be safe for any of us._ “Until we find out the truth, no one walks around town alone. Understood.” he ordered. All the others nodded, “Okay, it’s almost dark out, prepare yourselves. We won’t have our usual runs. I’m sure you can control yourselves.” 

/ / /

“Hey dad.” Stiles walked into her room, finding her dad finished up with her bed frame and getting ready to move it around. “I’m about done with dinner, when are you picking up mom?” She walked over to her suitcase and got her clothes out, setting them over to her closet to hang them.

“Soon, after I move your bed to your liking, I should be out of the house.” 

“No.” Stiles turned to look at John, “SHower before you leave, and look nice too.” she scolded while hanging her clothes up.

“Yes ma’am.” John stood up, “Where do you want me to move it?”

Stiles scanned her room. “Headboard...towards that window.” she pointed.

“Alright.” he got down and got his hands underneath the bed frame. “Want to help your pops out?” he suggested.

“Yes sir.” she walked over, hanging up one more of her clothing and walked over to lift her bed frame to her desired location. 

“Be careful, it’s heavy.”

“I got it.” 

“Watch your foot.”

“Got it _dad_.” Stiles restated, John smirking, remembering the old days. They set the bed down gently. 

“Now the mattress.” Stiles walked over to the mattress with John following behind her and helped carry the mattress over to the bed and set it down on the frame. 

“Not too shabby.” Stiles commented looking at her dad’s accomplishment.

“Not _too shabby_?” John glared, but teasingly.

“I mean, we could’ve had this done quicker you know.” 

“Well, if I had extra hands it might have been.”

“Don’t blame me, blame Scott.”

“Alright missy, how about you? What will you be doing once I get ready to leave.”

“I need to set the table and look appropriate for tonight's dinner.”

“Appropriate?” John eyed her whole attire and made a funny look.

“No judging. You are a father, all your supposed to do is support your child.”

“And to make sure you don’t embarrass yourself out there.”

“Well, I’m sorry I decided to wear some comfy pajamas on a 27 hour flight.” Stiles commented sarcastically.

John chuckled, “Well, I’m going to shower, and I’m heading out.”

“You do that. I’ll finish up here, and hurry it up, the food will get cold!” Stiles yelled across the room, knowing her dad was down the hall heading towards his bathroom to take a shower.

/ / /

“Well, is this the infamous John Stilinski?” Melissa walked out of the hospital doors and smiled up at John. 

“Well, _Mrs. Melissa Stilinski,_ prepare to be surprised.” he grinned, and opened the car door for her and she sat right down. 

Melissa waited for John to get to the driver's seat, to drive home. “So, where are we going?”

“Home.” he smiled.

“Home? You're all dressed up to go home?” she asked, suspicious.

John sighs, “I know, I was forced into wearing this.”

“Oh, and by who?” 

“We’ll see.” Melissa hummed, but stayed quiet.

/ / /

John parked their car in the front of their home and got his phone out. “Who are you texting?” Melissa teased.

“Gotta text the chef that they’ve gotta leave no trace of them cooking for us when we get in.”

“You hired someone.” she chuckled.

“Are you crazy, with what money?” he laughed back.

“Alright mister, what are you hiding?” she teased. 

“The door is over there.” he pointed and got out of the car and went over to Melissa’s side and opened the door for her and helped her out. “Are you ready?”

“No actually.” she teased, he smiled at her and led her to the door. He opened the door for her and they both walked in, to the smell of home cooked meals that haven’t been cooked in a while. “Oh my god. Who did you hire?” she asked, loving the aroma.

“I didn’t think she’d be this good either.” John commented.

“We have to rehire her.” 

“I would love to, if I was getting paid.” Stiles walked into the room, surprising the both of them from behind.

“Stiles?” Melissa asked.

“Hi mom, it’s been a while.” She hugged her, Melissa hugged her back “I missed you.” 

“Missed me?! I thought I would die without you.” she hugged tighter.

“Mom.” she choked out, “I can’t breathe.” 

“Right.” she hugged tighter, light tears flowing out.

“Mom.” Stiles groaned.

Melissa wiped her tears away and held onto Stiles, “Look at you. You’re all grown. God, look at you. No men for you.” 

“What, are you serious? Dad said the same thing.” 

“And I agree with her.” John commented. 

“I’m kidding, just, ugh you just got so much prettier, and there are so many predators out there. Be careful. No sex, ever.” Melissa added.

“Thanks mom. This didn’t get any less awkward.” Stiles groaned. “The food is gonna get cold.” Stiles motioned. 

“Right. The food.” Melissa followed her daughter towards the dining table. “Did you make all of this?”

“I did.” Stiles sat down in her seat.

“You have to cook every night then.” Melissa got her fork and knife and started to dig in with John as well.

“Oh, I would love to. I love cooking.” Stiles smiled.

“Do you want to be a chef?” Melissa asked.

“I don’t really know. I’m just going to see where life takes me, but if I could, maybe.” 

Melissa took one bite of the food and her whole world brightened up. John followed along and they both groaned from pleasure. “Jesus, I need seconds.” John groaned.

“I know, it’s just delicious.” Stiles smiled.

“Delicious? AMAZING.” Melissa groaned out.

Stiles chuckled, “Question? Will I see Scott at school?” 

Melissa stopped eating for a second, “I would hope so.”

“He better drive you to school Monday and back. And he has to be by your side all throughout the school day.” John continued eating.

“But my goal is to surprise him.” 

“Make sure to scold him for me. Actually I plan on scolding him either way.” Melissa added.

“If we’re attacking Scott, might as well hit the weak spot.” Jon added quietly eating his food.

“Ooooh dad knows a few things.” 

“John.” Melissa scolded.

“Look at this pristine piece of meat. Well cooked…”

“It’s tofu.” Stiles interrupted.

“You little devil.” John glared.

“What’s the weak spot.”

“You can’t hurt Allison.” Melissa scolded John.

“Who’s Allison?” Stiles asked.

“Scott’s girlfriend.” John answered.

“Wait, Scott. The Scott? Our little wimpy Scott?”

“Yep that Scott. Her names Allison Argent.” Melissa answered.

“Is she the future sister in law?” Stiles perked up.

“I wouldn’t mind.” Melissa commented.

“No way.” Stiles squealed. “But dad doesn’t seem to approve.”

“You’re too young to be thinking about marriage.” 

“You’re never too young to fantasize.” 

“Shhh, eat your food.” John commented.

“Oh, mom lets go shopping tomorrow. I have to decorate my room.” Stiles directed.

Melissa squeaked, “I need some mother daughter bonding time. I’m with men everyday, we need a spa day too. Ugh.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” John asked.

“It means what it means.” Stiles added. _I got you_ Stiles mouthed to Melissa. Melissa nodded with her and they both laughed together, like a nice warm family. 

/ / /

*DEREK POV*

Saturday morning, and everyone went through the full moon safely. No one got injured and no one got into trouble. It’s been almost a year since Scott’s joined my pack, I can tell he’s not yet that comfortable, but that doesn’t bother me. What bothers me the most, I feel like somethings lacking. Or I’m lacking something, as their alpha. 

/ / /

*STILES POV*

The alarm started, six in the morning. Ugh, already school. Ugh why. “Mom!” I yelled. 

“If you're asking about breakfast you have to come and get it yourself!” She yelled up the stairs. 

“Okay! But i was going to ask about my ride to school!” I yelled heading towards the bathroom to clean up. 

“Oh I asked your good old dear best friend Danny! I thought you would like it.” Melissa informed. 

“Skkkooottt anlehdc?” I tried to muffle out. 

“What?” 

“Hot Danny?!” I yelled toothbrush out of my mouth. 

“I guess. If that’s how you remember him from your childhood.” 

“It is!” 

“Okay then. Hot danny!” 

Danny?! Oh my god I haven't seen that little squirt since elementary. “Wait what did you tell him?” I yelled wiping my face. 

“I told him to come by the house the real quick. Something for Scott.” 

“And he said yes?!” 

“Apparently.” 

I walked to my room and opened my newly added closet and skimmed through my clothes. Okay first day of school, you have to make an impression. And a good one too. You have to make friends too. For one, I’m going to go hot. If I can find the one, but it has to be Stiles hot. “Okay, mom bought me the beacon hill tank top, with my skinny jeans and I’ll wear the plaid on top and shoes… how about the mini heeled converses. I mean it's not that bad. Oh, I’m totally messy bunning this.” Mirror… mirror… “Damn Stiles. Looking good. Wait eyeliner, and lipstick.” 

“Stiles it's 6:30!” Mom yelled. 

“Almost done!” 

“You have about 15 min!” 

“Okay!” I fixed my eyeliner and placed on some rose colored lipstick and coating of lip gloss on top. “Ugh still looking good Stiles.” Now to greet _mother_. 

“Stiles.” Mom’s jaw dropped. 

“I think I look hot.” Stiles commented. 

“And I wouldn’t disagree. Now I don't want to send you off to school.” 

“Good, because I don't want to go.”

“Tch” mom lightly punched me, “hurry and eat your breakfast.” 

“Oooo cereal. Just how I like it.”

Mom chuckled. “You won't have time to finish sadly because Danny will probably be here in a few minutes.” 

“Why didn’t you say so?!” I got up quickly and headed out the back door. 

“Where are you going?!” 

“To plot!” I yelled running towards the side of the house with my school bag in hand, and crouched behind the bushes and waited for Danny. Which wasn’t that long because after a minute or so he started to park in front of the house. He got out of his car and went up to the porch and knocked on the door. Mom opened the door for him and greeted him. _That's it mom. Keep talking to him while I execute my sneak attack. One… two...three!_ I ran out of the bushes and ran straight towards Danny and jumped right on his back. “Miss me Dan Dan?!” I nuzzled my face into his neck greeting him. 

“Stiles!” Danny looked shocked, from the attack or from seeing me probably both I don’t know. 

“Don't you look happy to see me.” I teased. 

“I actually am.” Danny hugged me back. 

“I was actually a little annoyed that I was sent here to get something for Scott. No offense Mrs. Stilinski.” 

“It's fine even I would be.” Mom smiled. “Well I'm trusting you to take care of her. Seriously if I find her crying you're the first person I'm interrogating.” 

“Yes ma'am.” Danny nodded. 

“Alright big boy. Take me to school.” I dragged him towards his car and let myself into his vehicle. 

“When did you get back?” Danny asked getting inside his car. 

“Friday.” I put my seatbelt on. 

“Why couldn’t Scott drive you to school?” Danny turned the ignition on and started to drive out of the lot. 

“Why, did you not want to drive me to school?” 

“No I am honored my queen.” He teased and fake bowed at a red light. 

I laughed, “I would have but Scott was with his friends. I don't even know. He doesn't even know i'm back. So stay quiet.” 

“Why? Are you going to scare theshit out of him as you did me?”

“No that was just a special occasion. But i probably will.” 

“Right.”

“It doesn’t sound like you and Scott have been hanging out. What's new?” 

“Well, you are new.” 

“Is that a joke?”

“If that's a joke. Then your humor is dry.” 

A loud gasp was heard in the car, “ Danny motherfucking Mahealani! I cannot believe you just said that to me!” 

Danny laughed, “I missed you stiles.” 

“I missed you too.” 

“But seriously how's Danny’s love life? Who am i interrogating?”

“Probably the whole male population in Beacon Hills.” 

“DANNY! HOT DANNY! Who have you made out with since I’ve been gone?! I have to interrogate all of them!” 

Danny laughed, “Hot Danny?” 

“Yes _Hot Danny,_ did you really think I wouldn’t guess, you would be this hot?!” 

“I didn’t even think I would be hot.”

I rolled my eyes, “So, anyone in mind?”

“I do.”

“SPILL!”

“But, I… kind of think he’s a werewolf.” he looked over calmly.

We stared at each other and we started laughing, “Come on Danny! I’ve been your friend since birth! We both know the truth.”

“What about you? You all zen now?” he jazz handed.

“You did not just jazz hand me.”

“I did.” 

“And for your information, I am. What about you? Have you made any potions since I’ve been gone?”

“Time to time. Are you gonna show me some real power?” 

“Why do you have to say it like that? And no, dad said I have to live a normal teenage life.” 

“What?! But your my magic buddy.” Danny whined.

“I know.” I whined with him. 

“But, get ready for the magic of school.” I groaned, Danny parked the car in front of the school with large piles of moving bodies, roaming around like ants. 

“Question?” I followed Danny out of the car.”

“What?”

“Does Scott have any friends after the both of you stopped hanging out?” 

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” he asked a little annoyed with the subject. 

“Woah there.” we were walking towards the door of the school. “What’s the deal between you and Scotty?”

“Sorry, it’s not me and Scott.” he sighed, “It’s me and Scotty’s friend.”

“Who?” I more commanded him to tell me. If Danny is this upset about him or her then I will teach this guy a lesson.

“You’re going to make a scene.”

“I mean obviously. Have you met me?”

/ / /

Derek got up out of bed to walk down to see a puppy pile in the living room. He checked the time, and he sighed, “They’re going to be late.” he stood in front of the puppy pile, “Get up!” he growled. 

The teens woke up alert, “What the hell?!” Jackson yelled.

“You’re going to be late.” Derek stated.

They all groaned, “But, it’s not like we’re going to learn anything.” Isaac crashed back down on the floor.

“Ten more minutes.” Erica groaned.

Boyd got up and started walking past Derek and up the stairs to his room to get changed.

“If none of you besides Boyd, does not get changed in the next five minutes, know that you will be walking to school.” Derek stated.

“You can’t make us.” Jackson glared. Lydia sighed and motioned Allison to follow her up the stairs to get ready. Allison followed and left the wolves alone.

Derek walked around the room, “Where are you going?” Scott asked.

“Finding a bat.” 

“What are you gonna do? Swing at us until we listen? Remember, we have werewolf healing powers.” Jackson instigated.

“True, but I don’t remember your cars having the same effect.” Derek tested the bat he found in his hands and calmly faced the teens still in their made beds, and quickly rushing out to get up and change as fast as possible. “You have three minutes to get changed, and be outside or the first car that will be smashed is Jackson's!” he yelled walking towards the front door.

. . .

The pack walked up the front steps to the school, tired and dazed. 

“The cafeteria is still serving breakfast.” Allison informed, hand in hand with Scott.

“There is five minutes until the bell rings.” Lydia announced. The others groaned hearing this information. Lydia rolled her eyes, “Well, us girls have class together, so we’re off.” she spun in her heels and walked off with Allison and Erica in hand. 

“It’s too early for this.” Isaac groaned, “I’ll see you guys in class.” Isaac walked off, towards the girl's directions, because they also forgot that Isaac is also in that class.

“And then there were three.” Scott stated, opening his locker to put his stuff away.

“Whatever, I’ll see you losers in class.” Jackson walked off. Boyd quietly walking at his own pace.

Scott, closed his locker door and was about to head to class, when he walked by the office and found a familiar scent but a fresh one too. He was going to follow the scent when the bell rang and he was late for class. “Shit.” He ran towards the end of the hall to get to class. 

/ / /

*STILES POV*

“Mrs. Stilinski?” the lady at the desk called out. 

“Yes.” I walked up to the desk.

“As in Scott Stilinski?” she asked.

“Yes, that’s my brother.” I replied with a smile.

“I didn’t know the Sheriff had a daughter.” 

“Yeah, I was up in New York for a few years for school.” 

“Oh well, it’s a pleasure to have the Stilinski family in our school.”

“Thank you.” I smiled I walked out of the office, Danny waiting for me. “Okay, am I missing something? Scott is now popular and now he’s well known in this school?” 

“Supernatural.” Danny jazz handed the word.

I laughed, “Alright, Dan Dan.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why not?”

“It’s so … childish.”

“Oh, it’s childish now.” Danny nodded, “I’ll remember to use it when we get to class.”

Danny groaned, “What’s your schedule?” I handed him my paper, “We have most of our classes together. Shall we introduce to the school, what a real Stilinski looks like.”

“Very funny.” 

“It wasn’t a joke.”

“Hilarious.” I walked down the hall with Danny leading me the way to class. 

Danny opened the door, “Ladies first.”

“I believe we both take it in the rear.” 

Danny was shocked by the comment, “The door is open.”

“Oh Dan Dan, you want to say something.” I grinned.

“Not in front of class.”

“Fine.” I walked into class everyone staring at me, and Danny giving me a supportive smile and sat down in his seat.

“Your late Danny.” the teach scolded.

“I apologize, but I was escorting the new kid to class.”

“Indeed.” she judged me hardcore. “And you are?”

“Stiles.” 

“Well, Stiles. Please take an empty seat and get ready for class.” 

I forced a smile and quickly got to a seat not wanting to stand there and continue to be judged. I looked over at Danny, sitting a few seats behind me, and saw him trying to hold back his laugh. “You're dead to me.” I mouthed. He clearly saw what I said, but chose to ignore it. 

“Stiles!” the old lady yelled, “Is there a problem?”

The room quieted, “I don’t know what’s the question?” I asked.

She glared at me, “Don’t start your first day with detention.”

“I’ll try.” I replied with a sarcastic start. Danny still trying to hold back his laughter. 

She walked away and resumed her lesson, “You're trying to get killed.” a blonde curly haired, puppy faced boy stated.

“Right, because sleeping in class is way safer than having a conversation with a teacher.” 

“I mean if that’s what you call a conversation then yes.” he blushed, “Isaac.” 

He held his hand out, “Stiles.” I took his hand and smiled, and returned to the wonders of school. 

…

“I thought that would never end.”

Isaac chuckled, “What do you have next?”

“Math.”

“Cool, I do too. Let’s walk together.” He chippered. 

“Is my little girl making friends.” Danny walked up to us.

“Why do you have to say it like that?” 

“Why did you have to get into a scene with your teacher on the first day of school?”

“You started it.”

“I would never.” Danny looked offended but really didn’t.

“Well, Isaac here said he would show me to class, you’re happily able to follow if you would like.”

“Right.” Danny smiled.

“Hi Danny.” Isaac smiled up at him, blushing slightly, “I didn’t know you guys knew each other.” Isaac casted his eyes away when they met with Danny’s. Oooooooo I’m betting money. 

“Since the womb!” I groaned, Danny rolled his eyes.

“Well, if you ever get tired of this guy you can always come hang out with me and my friends.” Isaac smiled, teasingly trying to hide his blush. 

“Indeed.” another blonde curly haired hot chick jumped behind Isaac, “Is baby Isaac making hot friends?” 

Isaac blushed, “I was just offering.” 

“Right, well continue, I was never here.” she stood behind him. 

I laughed, “Well, if you would like, you can come and walk with us. An offer for an offer, and your friend too.” 

“I would love to.” Isaac smiled.

“I’ll think about it. I think Isaac alone with you would be way more interesting.”

I blushed, “You’re so cute.” I kind of ignored the new blondie, I squealed, and he blushed, “Awe, he even blushed.” he blushed harder, “Danny, do you think mom will let me have a dog?” 

“You're enough trouble.” Danny dragged me out with him and a crowd followed behind us.

“Hey Danny.” From what I recall, her name is Lydia. Danny made a gesture that he heard her. 

“I didn’t know you had friends other than Jackson.” Lydia stated observing my whole state. Danny not liking the conversation name breaker she brought up. “She’s cute too.” 

“Thank you, but who are you?” I asked.

“Lydia, that over there is Erica and this here is Allison.” she introduced.

“Allison? As in Scott’s girlfriend.”

“Yep.” she sighed, “That’s me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to state it like that. I just...Damn of all men, why Scott?”

“The only man I could find in this place.”

“I highly doubt that.” 

“I’m sorry how do you know Scott?” Lydia asked.

“Family.” I simply stated.

“Okay.” Lydia squinted her eyes, thinking there was more to it than that.

“Danny.” I turned to, looking for a way out, knowing this girl is smarter than she looked, “It's technically my day back, and what else would we do once we get home. Come on Dan Dan, show me around town.” I pouted. The crowd chuckled.

Danny groaned, “I told you not to call me that.” 

“Do you think I care.” I continued with my puppy face.

“Fine.”

“Yes!” I fist pumped the air.

“Well, we split here.” Lydia stated walking hand in hand with Erica. “Allison we’ll see you later. You too Isaac.” They both waved bye at them. 

“Isaac you come too, it will be fun, and of course Allison. ” Danny gave me a look.

“What?”

“I would go, but I made plans with Scott today.” Allison stated. 

“So it’s just Isaac and Danny and me.” I smiled. 

“Hey Isaac, Allison.” someone yelled, waving them over to sit next to them.

“I’ll see you guys later.” Allison waved at us, and walked over to the two that waved them over.

I observed the two, and Danny didn’t answer but decided to just walk off and sit in an empty seat motioning me to sit next to him. “I’m sorry, he’s just a little sensitive today.”

“It’s fine. I’ve learned to get used to it, some of my friends can be difficult.” 

“Well, if you need a fresh horizon, call me, we can always hang out.” 

“But I don’t have your number.” 

I grinned, “Here.” I handed him my phone, “Give me yours, so we can both contact each other.” Isaac gave me his phone and I entered my phone number in and handed it back to him. “I’ll text you later to meet up somewhere.”

“Yeah I would like that.” He smiled.

“Awe, you really are adorable. Why aren’t you already snatched up by now?” Isaac blushed.

“Alright class in your seats.” the teacher walked in.

“Someone took their time.” Danny whispered taking his notes out.

“And someone stared at his ass.” Danny gently shoved me, embarrassed, knowing what I just found out. “What? I saw, I’m not blind. I pay attention when my bestie is interested. I’m getting you that booty.” I purposefully whispered it all out, knowing he would be listening in.

Danny blushed harder, and wrote something quickly on his notebook and handed it to me, _He obviously heard you_. I snickered and looked behind us, seeing Isaac b lush real hard and staring intensely at his notebook. I took Danny’s notebook, _Oh yeah he definitely heard it. And he’s 100% interested._

…….

“Question Danny.” I watched him as he placed his stuff away. 

“What?”

“How’s that Isaac booty working out for you?” I asked, and he quickly slammed his locker door shut. 

“What makes you say that?”

“Because he’s perfect for you.”

“He’s straight Stiles.” Danny walked me towards the cafeteria.

“Don’t play dumb Danny, we both have the gaydar kicking high. That boy spitting rainbows.” Danny eyed me a seriously look. “Okay maybe not spitting rainbows. But clearly interested in you, and I’m not dumb you're super interested too.”

“Keep your voice down. You never know **who** maybe listening.” Danny shushed. “From what evidence anyway.”

“I find ass staring good enough info.” Danny gave me the death glare, “Fine, I’ll drop it, until I find solid proof, besides I Gotta find dear old brother of mine anyway.”

“Please do.” We got in the lunch line.

. . .

*ISAAC POV*

Jackson fell asleep right when class started so he for sure didn’t hear that. Boyd totally heard it but won’t make a sound, and Allison definitely didn’t hear it. How did they even find out. My pack couldn’t even figure it out. I was having a rough day and Danny came along and helped me out. Before and after all the supernatural business, we never had proper conversations but I loved to spend time with Danny, but after some issues with the pack and the alpha pack and Scott and Derek making a few bad decisions here and there. He wasn’t there but between those small interactions, I loved it, and sooner or later I fell in love, but this love felt a little different, like he was the only person I could ever love. But still, even if I know he’s into men, compared to this bunch, I’m nothing, even his friends are hot. 

“Oh, is Mr. Lahey in looooove.” Erica hummed, breaking out of my daze staring at the duo who walked in the cafeteria.

I jumped from my seat and blushed, “No.” 

“You so crushing on the new girl.” 

I sighed, “I am not.” 

“Oh come on, did you get her number.” I blushed.

“You so did.”

“What happened?” Scott asked the other pack members following behind him, came to sit at the table. 

“Isaac likes a girl.” Erica teased.

“I do not.” I tried to deny but sounded more like a squeak.

“Nice.” Scott wanted to high five me. “What’s her name?”

“The new girl.” Erica pointed. 

I groaned, “Wait, her?! No way!” Jackson started, “She’s way out of your league. She’s probably just playing with you. Once she sees this beast,” clearly talking about himself, “She cannot resist.”

“Who?” Scott asked looking around.

“Danny’s friend.” Lydia answered setting her food down.

“Danny has friends?” Jackson was shocked.

“Why do you sound shocked?” I asked. 

“Well, for one, Danny has only hung out around me.” 

I rolled my eyes, I looked behind Scott and saw Stiles telling me to stay quiet, and so I did, and continued to watch, but something else caught my attention. “Hey.” Danny greeted. All the others stared at Danny suddenly sitting at our table. Danny uncomfortable with all the attention just continued to awkwardly smile. 

. . .

*STILES POV*

“Danny.” I jumped in pace.

“What?”

“You ready?”

“He’s going to hear you.”

“No he won’t. He’s too dumb for that.” Danny rolled his eyes, “Here hold my stuff. Just walk up to them casually and sit down next to Isaac. 

“Ugh, why do I get the awkward part.”

“Because your the bestest of best friends ever.”

“I’m your only best friend.” 

“Just go.” I pushed him towards the crowd of popular good looking kids, that’s where I spotted Scott oddly. Danny sighed and awkwardly walked over to their table and I was ready to go stealth. Isaac saw me before the others did, and I shushed him to not say a word, which he understood but watched, definitely will blow my cover. Danny hurry your ass over there. Danny finally sat down and caught all their attentions. This is my chance, a few more feet. “SCOTT!” I jumped behind him. Scott jumped from his seat and stood up looking like someone who was ready for a fight. “Damn, okay easy there boy.”

“Stiles?” he looked at me disbelievingly.

“Well, obviously.” 

“Stiles?” he continued to whisper.

“Yes?” I asked.

“Stiles! It’s really you!” he held me and spun me around in his arms. “I can’t believe it. What happened to New York.”

“I got checked out.”

“You're staying?!” I nodded, “Stiles! Why didn’t you tell me?!” 

“It was supposed to be a surprise.” 

“Ugh I missed you Stiles!” he hugged me once again, while the others continued to stare at us lost.

“I missed you too. Do you mind if we eat with you?”

“Are you seriously asking me that right now? Mom and dad would kill me if they found out I didn’t eat with you. Wait when did you get here?” 

I sat down facing Danny, “Friday.”

“Dad’s surprise dinner?” I nodded, “I knew dad was oddly happy.”

“Wait.” Lydia interrupted, “How do you two know each other?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry guys.” Scott laughed, “This is my sister, Stiles Stilinski. Stiles my friends.” 

“Wait, what?!” the rest of the table shouted. 

“Since when?” Erica asked.

“Since birth.” I answered.

“You never told me you had a sister.” Allison stated.

“Wow Scott, you never talk about me. How rude.” I stated, “Well, it’s okay. Actually it’s not, last year's birthday present sucked and you're at the edge of being grounded.”

“Okay first of all there was a really good reason behind that. Second of all, that’s not fair, because technically I didn’t know you were back home.”

“That’s no excuse. Dad says if you don’t drive me back home safely your grounded and that he’ll probably get his gun out.” Scott was about to say something but knowing he couldn’t win this “So what were you guys talking about earlier?”

“Isaac’s _mysterious_ crush.” Erica grinned.

Scott froze in his seat. “What’s up with you?” I asked. 

“Stiles.” Scott smiled in his seat, “Please don’t tell me you’ve been hanging out with Danny this whole day.”

“I have actually. Why?” 

“Excuse me one sec.” Scott got up from his spot and walked around the table and grabbed one of the guys by the ear and walked around the table and grabbed Isaac by the ear. They both were yelling in pain. 

“Wait.” I stopped Scott, “Which one is Jackson?”

“See I told you she pitied you.” he tried to wink at me.

I only smiled back, “Scott are you working behind the scenes for this?” I asked.

“Stiles.” Danny groaned.

I walked over to what I claim to be Jackson’s seat and took his tray of food and walked over to the trio. “Scott if you don’t mind can you let them both go.” 

Scott glared at the both of them but let them go in the end, “I will punch them later.”

I smiled up at Scott, and looked at the precious food that will go to waste in a few seconds, and stood on top of the seat of the table and towered over Jackson and took the tray and dumped the food on top of his head. The whole cafeteria room went quiet. “I hope in another life, you know the value of friendship.” I smiled down at him. “Scott, I’m assuming you won’t be driving me home.”

“No I’m driving you home.” Scott continued to smile up at me.

I got down from the table, “But I thought you had plans with Allison.”

“I can always spend time with Allison. Spending time with the sister I basically haven’t seen in ten years is a gift.” 

“Danny, Isaac and I were planning to head out and walk around the town. Your friends can come along if they want too.”

“Anything for my little sister.” 

“Why do you have to say it like that? And Wait one second, How in the world, did you get a girl like Allison? She’s way out of your league.”

“Wow, thanks Stiles, I feel sooo confident about my looks.”

“Good, that’s a healthy state your in.” Scott rolled his eyes, and then all of a sudden all phone rang at once, they all look on defense. “What’s the deal?”

“Derek wants us to be at his place after school.”

“Who’s Derek?” I asked.

Scott looked up from his phone, “Stiles … Lydia can you text him that I can’t make it.”

“What am I, some kind of messenger girl to you?” Lydia sassed.

“It’s fine, bring him along.” I smiled at them, “The more the merrier.”

“Stiles, Derek...is not someone you just want to _bring along_ ” Scott stated.

“Why not? You hang out with him? Does he do drugs or something? Scott, are you doing drugs? Oh my God Scott! Let me smell you!” I took his shirt.

“No Stiles. What are you even …? No okay, it’s just Derek is a bit… Well Derek.”

“Come on how bad could it be?”

“Stiles...no.” 

“I want to meet him.” 

“You do not want to meet him. He will scare the hell out of you.”

“Try me.” I crossed my arms. 

“Stiles, I am not bringing -”

“He says he’s coming.” Jackson interrupted.

Scott glared at him, “And why in the world would he be coming?”

“I don’t know.” jackson pulled an innocent face.

“You and me...we’ll have a talk later.” 

“Great.” I grinned.

/ / /

*DEREK’S POV*

I got a text back from Jackson saying that it would be better to come to school than to the house. And here I am, on my way over to the beacon Hills high school, out of the car when the school bell rang and all I can smell is something sweet, calm and beautiful. I was about to walk towards the smell when the scent hit me full force when the pack came walking down towards my car. 

“Derek this is my _sister_ Stiles. Stiles this is Derek.” Stiles. I repeated to myself, and all I can think of was the smell was overwhelmingly. It calmed me, she looked at me shocked but all I can look at was her smooth pink lips wondering how it would taste. I couldn’t concentrate now with my wolf howling.

. . .

*STILES POV*

“Stiles?” Scott asked, noticing my still self, “I know he’s scary but you didn’t have to freeze stiff.”

I barely paid any attention to Scott. “Stiles?” Danny asked pulling me out of the daze. 

“Ummm, I’m sorry. Ummm...Scott, you never told me he was hot. He’s practically a god.” 

“Are you serious?”

I felt the pull from earlier before I left the school, but I didn’t think much of it. After all these guys don’t know about my supernatural abilities and they don’t know that I know about their supernatural abilities, but what none of them know is my spirit animal is a were fox. I was going to tell Danny later today. But it’s obvious I will definitely have to tell him today but my fox wants to come out. I can’t let it, I have to hide my scent, but I can feel what it feels. 

/ / /

Derek and Stiles both feel their supernatural selves growl, _mate._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated, I got caught up in all the stupid school shit. Finals is here soon, And I'm packing up to leave for the east coast, I'll see if I can update along the trip, it's not like I have anything else to do anymore.

“So, are you going to cheat on me for that model?” Danny walked up to Stiles from behind walking together around town with the others.

“I mean obviously, you’re unneeded now.” Stiles shooed Danny away.

Danny laughed at Stiles playful manner, “Stiles, I think there’s something you forgot to tell me.”

Stiles smiled up at Danny, “How could I replace you, you’re the only one who knows everything about me. Actually, that’s an absolutely good excuse as to replace you. You know too much.” Danny smiled down at her, “I’ll tell you later.” She whispered Danny nodded.

“I apologize to split you two lovebirds up,” Lydia announced her presence, “but where are we headed?”

“Does it matter?” Stiles asks.

“Umm, yes, I’m wearing heels and these can be a killer.” 

“Would you like to take a break?” 

“Yes.” Lydia groaned.

Stiles chuckled, “Alright, Danny, where’s the closest rest spot?”

“The park?” Danny answered.

“Ooohhhh, I like the park.” Stiles agreed.

“Actually, how about the cafe, Lydia doesn't really like the _outside world_ ” Erica stated pointing towards the café two stores down. 

_“Umm, yeah if yo-” Stiles was cut off by a group of teenagers just walking through them._

_“I told you not to invite them,” Danny whispered to Stiles._

_Derek stopped next to them and grunted, he looked like he was gonna say something but thought it walking towards his pack._

_“I’m sorry for their behavior, you invited us and as usual they’re doing their own thing.” Isaac sighed standing next to Stiles and watching his pack walk._

_“Well, I did invite them because they are Scott’s friends, and I thought it would probably make you comfortable, and I wasn’t going to third wheel this group.” Danny lightly hit my shoulder. Stiles, laughed at Danny, “Well, I thought Scott would at least…”_

_“Stand up for you.” Danny finished._

_Stiles sighed, “Well, we could do our own thing if you’d still like to hang out ...with me?” Isaac hesitated at the end._

_“Of course!” Stiles cheered, “Just you and Danny, and me. Way better than people we don’t really know hanging out together.”_

_“That makes no sense,” Danny commented._

_“Shh, Dan Dan, take it as a sense, that I’d rather be in a group where I can be myself, and this is perfect.” Stiles smiled._

_Isaac smiled for the first time since they left school, “Where to?”_

_Stiles gasped loudly, “Danny, HE SMILED!” Isaac blushed, and Danny laughed, whether, from Stiles comment or Danny’s laugh, no one could tell, “You’re so adorable. UGHUGUH, come for dinner.”_

_“I would like to, but if Derek texted all of us, there must be an important reason why.”_

_“Then why didn’t you go with him?” Danny asked._

_Isaac looked away, Stiles hit Danny back, harder than Danny’s slight nudge from earlier. Danny held back his pain, “Whatever he has to say can wait, he won’t do anything out in the open anyway, he’s too cautious for that.”_

_“Cautious?” Stiles asked. Isaac went wide-eyed, didn’t know he let things slip, “I swear, are you guys in a cult or something? That would explain why Scott is in your group.”_

_“No! It’s nothing like that. It’s….. Derek likes to make sure we’re all safe, after an incident from last year and likes to make check ups on us… that’s all.”_

_“Mmmhmmm.”_

_*DEREK*_

_I thought Stiles was behind me, I sighed, just a few minutes of being away from her I’m quickly restless, “Alright pack, we have to talk.” I sat down in the seat._

_“DEREK! What are you talking about? Stiles and I-” I interrupted Scott._

_“Stiles isn’t here.” I quickly stated. There's no way I would bring her into this. No one wants to be brought into the life I live in. And I especially don't want to do that to Stiles. I need to keep her safe._

_“What do you mean she's not here?!” Scott stood up from his seat and quickly looked around the café._

_“Sit down Scott.” I ordered, “She's fine. We have important business to attend to.”_

_“Now? Outside? In public? Why is it so important that we're not having this meeting at the loft.” Erica asked._

_“Because there will be no point if everyone isn't there. And I'm assuming, most of you won't be there.”_

_“Either way everyone isn't here,” Jackson added. Everyone just looked at Jackson weirdly, “Isaac.” He stated in his usual arrogant self._

_“Isaac lives with me, I can tell him later tonight,” I stated._

_“So what’s the big deal?” Lydia asked._

_“The hunters Scott informed us about. They’re here for a pack of wolves. But their pack alpha came in contact with me, saying they'd like to talk about them in Hale territory.”_

_“They want permission?” Allison asked._

_“What are they doing here in the first place?” Lydia asked._

_“Does it matter, if the hunters are here to hunt a pack, wouldn't they come for us as well?” Jackson asked, “I think we should chase this pack out of here.”_

_“When do they want us to meet?” Scott asked._

_“Tomorrow night.”_

_*STILES*_

_“We should head back”_

_“I agree, Derek would be wondering where I am.” Isaac threw his trash away._

_“Where do you live?” Danny asked._

_“Oh, Danny, a little too quick to the point don’t you think?” I teased._

_Danny rolled his eyes, and dear god, Isaac is blushing again, this kid is just soo adorable I could DIE. “I’ll drop you off,” he told him._

_“Of course, just _drop_ him off.” I winked at him._

_Danny scoffed, but didn’t take it seriously, “Okay, yeah, I’m dropping you off first.”_

_“Of course you are.” I winked again._

_“You don’t have to, I can just call Derek to pick me up.” Isaac walked with us to Danny’s car._

_“It's fine, it’s quicker if we dropped you off anyway.” I waved at him to get in the car._

_“No really, I don’t want to intrude.”_

_“Just get in the car.” Danny smiled, opening the door for him. I walked to the side of the car, “Where do you think you're going?”_

_“To the car,” I stated._

_“No, you're in the back.”_

_“Excuse me.” I stood across from him from the front passenger window to the back seat window._

_“You heard me, you're getting dropped off first. Don’t make this an uncomfortable ride for our guest. He’s not you. He won’t just move to the front on impulse.”_

_“Fine.” I walked over to the back and opened the door myself and buckled up._

_Isaac was headed over to the door that was open, “Where are you going?” Danny asked._

_“I’m sorry, I should’ve -”_

_Danny smiled down at him, “Will you sit in the front with me?” Isaac stuttered a bit, “I’m taking that as a yes.” he guided Isaac over to the passenger seat and opened the door for him. Isaac got in and Danny closed the door._

_Danny got in the car and started to back out, I put up two thumbs up and mouthed _SMOOTH MOTHER FUCKER_. He smirked, _That’s how it’s done._ I raised two hands up in defeat._

_….._

_“So, Isaac, tell me about yourself.” I started, this car ride was getting too quiet._

_“Me?” Isaac sounded shocked._

_“You can stop me if I’m intruding.” I didn’t want to pry, but he really did sound surprised._

_“No, it’s just, people don’t often … you can say they see me as the … baby of the group.”_

_“I don’t understand, don’t they pamper you?”_

_“No, more of...immature but still care out of love...kind of thing.”_

_“Isaac,” I reached my hand out to him, “we won’t say a word.”_

_Isaac hesitated, but he opened up, “To be honest with you, it's kind of lonely...being with all of them, it's always loud. Yeah, it's great at times...when everyone gets along. But most of the time...I feel like it's better to be lonely. But I can’t complain, compared to my old life, I would trade for this any day. I just wish we would actually act like a family.”_

_“When Jackson was acting all weird shit crazy,” Danny started, “I thought, there goes another one. But I waited patiently, thought things would turn back around. But he continued to be a jackass, but worse to me, and I thought, damn, I pity those who took Jackson’s bullshit every day because now, I’m taking all his bullshit. Then, I called it quits one day, and thought better to just leave him.”_

_“I can’t just leave the family.”_

_Danny was going to say something, “I don’t mean to intrude, but, I’ll see you both tomorrow.” I opened the car door to leave_

_“Will you be needing me to drive you to school tomorrow?”_

_“Ummm, no, I have a brother to do that for me.” I closed the door._

_“Right, because he wasn’t supposed to drive you home from school today.”_

_“Hey, I’m not the one who's going to get in trouble.”_

_“No, but you’ll be the one who's going to be late for class.”_

_I rolled my eyes, “Goodnight Isaac.”_

_“Goodnight Stiles. It was nice meeting you.”_

_“You too. Good night Danny, I hope you have a _great _sleep tonight.” I smirked.___

___“I’m scared.”_ _ _

___“Bye!” I yelled and heard the car driving out of the curb._ _ _

___I opened the door and walked into mom doing the dishes, “Hey honey, how was school?” she greeted me. I walked over to her and grabbed a dish to help her clean._ _ _

___“It was interesting.”_ _ _

___“Interesting?”_ _ _

___“Well, for one, Scott’s friends are … odd.”_ _ _

___“Odd?” mom questioned._ _ _

___“I don’t know I just assumed, they would be a bit more...geekier.”_ _ _

___Mom started laughing, “Where’s Scott, I thought he was coming home with you.”_ _ _

___“Yeah me too. But he kind of left me for his friends.”_ _ _

___“What.” She stopped doing her dishes and glared down at me._ _ _

___“Yeah, same.” I pointed out._ _ _

___“Get upstairs, while I go find your father, and have a quick chat with him about your brother.”_ _ _

___“Yes, ma’am.”_ _ _

___*DANNY*_ _ _

___I pulled out of Stiles curb and decided to head for a little detour. A mini drive thru for a quick snack, “What are we doing here?” Isaac asked. He really is adorable. Why am I trying to make a move on him, this is not a smart move. I can either continue this or be smart and stop it. I don’t want to get stuck in this mess. “Danny?”_ _ _

___“Huh? Oh, I thought it would be better if we got a small snack while you figure out where you live.”_ _ _

___“Oh, yeah it's ……”_ _ _

___“Here can you place the address in my GPS,” Isaac nodded, “And you want anything?”_ _ _

___“It’s fine, I’m not that hungry.”_ _ _

___“Two strawberry milkshakes please.”_ _ _

___“Two?”_ _ _

___“Yeah, I thought you were just being polite, and I didn’t want to be rude and be the only one having something.”_ _ _

___“No, really-”_ _ _

___“It's fine? Yeah, I heard it the first time. I want to treat you, so let me.”_ _ _

___“You did last time.”_ _ _

___“Your two milkshakes.” the register handed our milkshakes._ _ _

___“Thank you.” I placed the two drinks in the cup holders. “Have you had a milkshake before?” Isaac didn’t answer, “That was a joke. I was joking right?” Isaac was slightly confused, “You’re kidding right. You have had a milkshake before.” Isaac didn’t reply, only slowly shook his head, “I will buy you milkshakes until the end of your life. This is heaven. How have you not had a milkshake before?”_ _ _

___“Never came across it.”_ _ _

___“I can’t believe this. Hurry and sip it.” I quickly got the straw and placed it in the lid and handed the milkshake to Isaac._ _ _

___Isaac was hesitant at first but took his sip and I watched him carefully, waiting for that glow look. And there it is. And It was the cutest thing I have ever seen. “This is good.”_ _ _

___“See.”_ _ _

___“It’s amazing.”_ _ _

___“I know, It’s heaven. And this is your first time?” Isaac nodded._ _ _

___I continued to watch Isaac’s happily sipping away the milkshake. Not like it was creepy or anything, it's actually really adorable. Stiles was right, why isn’t he snatched up. “Hey Isaac.” he hummed that he was listening. “About what I said earlier.” Isaac placed his milkshake down in his lap, “I didn’t mean it that way. I understand what it’s like to have another family. Stiles left for a few years, but I still consider her as my sister. What I meant to say was...With a missing piece in my life I replaced it with Jackson. Then I left Jackson, or he left me, either way, it's still the same. But you were there.” Isaac then faced me, “It’s not the same as hearing it from your family, but, I just want you to know, when I was having a tough time, I don’t think you notice it, but, you helped me through it, and I appreciate it. You need more self confidence in yourself Isaac. You need to take more credit for what effect you have on people. If you left your family, that would devastate them, because I’m a hundred percent sure, you are their constant.” I looked over at Isaac who was still staring back at me, “We’re here.” I parked the car at the front of the entrance._ _ _

___Isaac was shocked he looked to the side of his window, “Ummm thank you for the ride.”_ _ _

___“No problem.” I watched him leave the car._ _ _

___Don’t do it, Danny. Don’t do it. I sighed, and left the car, “Isaac!” I caught his attention. I quickly caught up to him, “Where’s your phone?”_ _ _

___“I-I don’t usually carry it around me. Usually, the people I hang out with are with me and I usually live with them, and they all get the same text and-”_ _ _

___“Will you carry it around if I start texting you?” Isaac blushed deep, Fuck that’s adorable._ _ _

___“Why would you want to text me?”_ _ _

___“Because I like you, and I think we pulled it off today. I thought we were friends.”_ _ _

___“Oh.”_ _ _

___“Here, give me your phone number, and I’ll text you.” Isaac took my phone and added his number. “Thanks. I’ll pick you up around 6:50 tomorrow for school.”_ _ _

___“Wait for what?”_ _ _

___“We’re friends remember, I get to pick you up now. Plus, I’ve noticed you, Isaac, you don’t get rides that often. Good night Isaac.”_ _ _

___“Good night Danny!”_ _ _

___I smiled back at him and walked over to my car. I made sure he went in first before I left. Waving at him to go in. Beacon Hills is not a safe place to be at night, and everyone knows that. I watched him head into the building and drove over to my place which by my surprise it actually isn’t that far. At Least ten minutes if I walked._ _ _

___I parked the car and head in and up my room, “Danny!” I heard._ _ _

___“Yes, grandma?!”_ _ _

___“How was school?”_ _ _

___“It was great, guess who came back into town?”_ _ _

___“Who?”_ _ _

___“Stiles.”_ _ _

___“Stiles! Danny! Why didn’t you tell me? I need to bake cookies. Get her some herbs too.”_ _ _

___I chuckled, “Goodnight grandma!” I walked into my room and quickly landed on my bed. I got my phone out and texted Isaac. This really shouldn’t be happening. Witches and Wolves...not really a thing. But, why can’t I stop myself?_ _ _

____Danny_  
_Hey Isaac its Danny, hope you got home safely._ _ _ _

___He replied in seconds._ _ _

____Isaac_  
_I believe I did, a nice handsome man dropped me off. Although I didn’t really know him that well, and I think I went into the wrong room number. But, it’s still a nice bed._ _ _ _

____Danny_  
_Well why didn’t you invite the nice handsome man up with you. Maybe he could’ve helped you find your apartment number?_ _ _ _

____Isaac_  
_I didn’t want to bother him_ _ _ _

____Danny_  
_Of course, I have to respect the lord's wishes._ _ _ _

____Isaac_  
_LOL The lord???_ _ _ _

____Danny_  
_I think I’ve been watching way too much british tv_ _ _ _

____Isaac_  
_You think?_ _ _ _

____Danny_  
_Lol tomorrow at 6:50. Did you know my place from yours really isn’t that far?_ _ _ _

____Isaac_  
_Alright, and no I didn’t. Why didn’t you invite the nice young man in the car with you over?_ _ _ _

____Danny_  
_Maybe I will next time_ _ _ _

____Isaac_  
_Maybe you should. Night Danny._ _ _ _

____Danny_  
_Night_ _ _ _

___*STILES*_ _ _

___“What happened?” Dad barged into my room without even a warning._ _ _

___“Ph, please do come in, it's not like I have anything to hide, but let me just walk around my room to prepare myself. But please make yourself at home.” I laid on my bed and smiled up at him._ _ _

___“Don’t you start with me, Stiles.” He gave me the ‘I’m a cop I know everything’ look._ _ _

___“Are you interrogating me?”_ _ _

___“I haven’t asked my questions.”_ _ _

___“You asked what happened.”_ _ _

___“And now you're going to answer it.”_ _ _

___“What is there to know? Scott and I caught up, for a bit… and we hung out with his friends and he left me there and I hung out with Danny and Isaac. Danny dropped me off and now I’m here. Why, has Scott not gotten home yet?”_ _ _

___“No he hasn’t and usually it’s normal but not on the day you're back home. And Isaac?”_ _ _

___“He’s a great kid. You’ll approve.”_ _ _

___“I don’t know, I don’t approve of many of Scott’s friends. And Isaac.... I told you to stay away from Scott’s friends.”_ _ _

___“And stay away I shall. It’s not healthy to be around bad juju when your band from using your full potential.” I jazz handed at him._ _ _

___“None sweetie, we’re not sounding any alarms.”_ _ _

___“Yes, sir.” I mimicked his beginner/serious deputies._ _ _

___He sighed and walked over to my desk and sat in my chair, “Tomorrow, come home for dinner, we need to have a family dinner once. And I’ve been told Scott’s bringing his friends over this weekend, and either I will kick them out for you, or you have plans on that day with Danny. Totally up to you, just so you know, I am always ready to kick some kids asses any day.”_ _ _

___I gasped, “Dad, How dare you to speak of the word of the great mules in this house, mother would disapprove.”_ _ _

___He smiled at my sarcastic manner, “Rest up kiddo, your brothers grounded, he’s driving you to school tomorrow, and come home early, there have been a few sightings of a few animal instances that I would really like it to be actual mundane animals for once. I can’t continue playing the dumb mundane cop every day.”_ _ _

___“You know there is always that option where you could just tell them the truth.”_ _ _

___“People aren’t that simple.”_ _ _

___“I didn’t mean the force or the reservation pack.”_ _ _

___Dad got the sign, “You know I can’t risk that.”_ _ _

___“They’re already out there risking it on their own because they think they're protecting the people they care about.”_ _ _

___“I can’t bring Scott or your mother into **our** world, Stiles. **Our** life is risky, and it's different and dangerous, why do you think I left?”_ _ _

___“For love.”_ _ _

___“And because of that love, I am here with everyone I love, Alive.” Dad got up from the chair and head out toward the door._ _ _

___“Dad,” He stopped midway, “I understand why, but honestly it’s better to tell them the truth.”_ _ _

___“Get to bed Stiles.”_ _ _

___He closed the door and I placed my books down on the floor. I walked over to my desk and pulled a quick journal out of my drawer. “Dad you keep way too many secrets. But...I may have a few secrets I own, and some that belong to you.” _Grims Children_ Let’s hope I’m doing the right thing. It’s not running, it’s hiding……..In my family…_ _ _

___*SCOTT*_ _ _

___I quietly walked into the house, slowly closing the door behind me, and quietly trying to walk up the steps. “Where do you think you're going?” Mom and dad both stopped right before I was about to head up the steps._ _ _

___“Heeeyyy, mom. Dad. How was dinner?”_ _ _

___“I don’t know. I was hoping for a family dinner, but I didn’t get that tonight.” Dad said._ _ _

___“Oh you know me, dad, I was just doing what all the other high schoolers do these days.”_ _ _

___“Is it smoke weed?” Dad asked._ _ _

___“What!? No!”_ _ _

___“Really, then it's normal for high schoolers to be smelling like a wet dog every time they walk into their homes?” Dad stated._ _ _

___I eyed mom trying to say ‘do something’ with my frantic look, “Answer your father.” She ignored my plea._ _ _

___“You’re not getting out of this one.” Dad stared down at me._ _ _

___“It was a very good reason.”_ _ _

___“I don’t care if it was a very good reason. Your sister came back and she’s missed you and I know as hell you missed her too. You were supposed to greet her with warmth but you left her in a town that she still may or may not have yet to call home. It’s been a good long ten years. The least you can do is spend some time with her. Relive some memories, make some new ones, but make sure that Stiles feels like she’s home. That’s all I wanted and I thought the least you could do was at least have her happy.”_ _ _

___“You’re right.” he’s right, I was only trying to protect her, to be honest, I really wanted to be with her, but I didn’t want her near my friends. Anyone that hangs out with me gets dragged into this insane mess, and I only wanted to protect her, but dad also has a point. It’s been a good long ten years. I should spend time with her. Either way, I also don’t have that much time with her either. “I apologize. I really wanted to be with her today too, it’s just… a few things happened and I had to get them fixed and I know it’s not a good excuse but from this day on I will be a better brother.”_ _ _

___“Thank you.” Dad observed me, “You do know you’re grounded.”_ _ _

___“I predicted as much.”_ _ _

___“Get to bed.” Mom dismissed me._ _ _

___“Good night.” I walked up the stairs to my room and laid on my bed. I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes when mom knocked and came in. “Hey.”_ _ _

___“Hey.” She sat down on the bed. It was silent for a bit, “I know you, Scott. I know you loved seeing Stiles back home. I also know you like to protect the ones you love. But never push them away. I also don’t like that you're lying to your father, keeping secrets from him, but I understand why you're doing it. But Never push family away. You never let the supernatural take control of your life, you control your own life. It only depends whether or not you are willing to take that control. Make it up to Stiles tomorrow.”_ _ _

___I sighed, “I know, and I feel terrible.”_ _ _

___“Feeling terrible doesn’t cut it.”_ _ _

___“Mom, there are hunters and a new pack of wolves in town. I have to go out tomorrow night to meet up the new pack.”_ _ _

___“I will allow it, only if you are at family dinner.”_ _ _

___“Yes, ma’am.”_ _ _

___“Are they good people?”_ _ _

___“That’s what we’re going to find out tomorrow.” I put up a serious face._ _ _

___“Alright, be careful.” Mom kissed my cheek, “Good night.” she smiled and left my room._ _ _

___“Night.” I laid back down in bed and let sleep take me._ _ _

___*DEREK*_ _ _

___“Ugh, Peter what are you doing here?” I asked._ _ _

___“Just wondering how my favorite nephew was doing.” Peter gave his innocent look. “Can’t an uncle even check in once in awhile.”_ _ _

___“You’re just not the type.”_ _ _

___“Ouch. Anyway, I’m just here to leave a warning.”_ _ _

___“What kind?” I glared._ _ _

___“Don’t you have a new pack in town?”_ _ _

___“How would you know that?”_ _ _

___“Will you trust them, or will you trust the new hunters?”_ _ _

___“Does it matter? If they’re not pack, none.”_ _ _

___“I taught you well.”_ _ _

___“You taught me nothing.”_ _ _

___Peter sighed, “Derek, be careful. This is a fight you don’t want to get into. This is so much bigger than _your_ little pack.” Peter was walking towards the door._ _ _

___“What do you mean?”_ _ _

___“Let them take what they’re here for and everything will be okay.”_ _ _

___“And if I don’t want them to.” I watched him leave._ _ _

___“Face the consequences.”_ _ _

___…_ _ _

___“How did I end up here?” I looked around here and I don’t know how, but I was in front of Scott's house._ _ _

___“Hey there big guy.” that voice...I looked up and noticed Stiles was smiling and waving towards me out of the window._ _ _

___“Shouldn’t you be in bed?”_ _ _

___“Nightmares. Shouldn’t you be at home?”_ _ _

___I watched Stiles and noticed her leaving the window. I took that as a sign that she was done talking to me but then I heard some clatter and I decided just in case I should go up and check up on her. I quickly climbed up the house and made it to the roof only to notice that Stiles was getting out of the window and heading up towards the roof herself._ _ _

___“Hmm, you read my mind.” she smiled up at me._ _ _

___“You shouldn’t be up here.”_ _ _

___“Well Mister creepy, you shouldn’t be at the front of my house either. What were you doing here anyway?” She changed into a warm jacket, that’s what I’m assuming the clatter was._ _ _

___“I don’t know.” Stiles just looked at me as though that’s not an appropriate answer. “What?”_ _ _

___“It’s never just I don’t know. It’s always something.” I stayed silent. I can’t just say oh I think my wolf likes you so that’s why I came here, for comfort. “Come on I won't tell. I won’t try to ruin your reputation.”_ _ _

___“Try?”_ _ _

___“I won’t even think about ruining your reputation as a tough, buff, strong, quiet guy.”_ _ _

___I trust her, “Have you ever had those moments, where you don’t know where you're going but it would lead you somewhere. Somewhere you can find comfort. You just let your subconscious take over.”_ _ _

___It was silent, I creeped her out. “I have. But I, on the other hand, have never found any comfort.”_ _ _

___“What was your nightmare?”_ _ _

___“A forgotten death.”_ _ _

___“Yours?” Stiles didn’t answer, “Where have you been?”_ _ _

___There were some unspoken words there but I’m at a point where I have no control over my words. Stiles gave me a curious look, “New York, health issues.”_ _ _

___“I don’t know if you have felt alone in New York, but you’re back home, aren’t you? And if you need anyone to talk to, I’m here to listen. I won’t try to ruin your reputation”_ _ _

___Stiles chuckled, “Thank you. You’re not a bad guy Derek.” Damn._ _ _

___“I don’t get told that often.”_ _ _

___“Oh yeah? Well, you should. It’s not every day you get a compliment.”_ _ _

___“Or none at all.”_ _ _

___“Derek, you handsome beast, you're the kindest soul I have met so far in Beacon Hills, besides Danny and Isaac.”_ _ _

___“Now you’re overselling it.” We both laughed._ _ _

___“I should try to get back to bed.”_ _ _

___“Yeah.”_ _ _

___“You should too. Don’t you have a job?”_ _ _

___“Making sure your brother and his friends stay out of trouble is my job.”_ _ _

___“Then you should get some rest.”_ _ _

___I smiled, “I’ll leave.”_ _ _

___“I’ll see you around Derek.” I watched Stiles head back into her room with ease. I jumped off her roof and landed on both my feet. “Hey, Derek.” I heard her call out. I turned around to see her face out of the window. “I hope you found what you were looking for.” I smiled up at her. “Good night.”_ _ _

___“Night Stiles.” She smiled and closed her window and I heard her get back into bed. I walked into the woods but I waited. I listened to her heartbeat until it slowed down until I knew she was asleep, I left. Making sure she felt protected._ _ _

___////_ _ _

___“Morning.” Stiles woke up the next morning walking down the stairs greeting her parents._ _ _

___“Morning sweetie.” Melissa greeted._ _ _

___“Morning Stiles.” The sheriff greeted reading his newspaper._ _ _

___“Where’s Scott?”_ _ _

___“I’m late!” Scott ran down the stairs. “Come on Stiles! We gotta go!”_ _ _

___“But there’s still 15 minutes.”_ _ _

___“I’m late for morning practice! Let’s go!”_ _ _

___“Ummm okay. See you later!” Stiles left with Scott dragging her out the house._ _ _

___“Have a good day at school!” Melissa yelled._ _ _

___“Thanks, mom!” Scott replied._ _ _

___“That’s your son.” Melissa pointed._ _ _

___ _

___“You raised him.” the Sheriff responded._ _ _

___“Oh,” Melissa chuckled, “Is that how we’re playing it.”_ _ _

___“You started it.”_ _ _

___“I see.” Both parents smiled._ _ _

___///_ _ _

___“So, how was school yesterday?” Scott asked Stiles in the car._ _ _

___“It was fun.” She answered, putting quick lipstick on._ _ _

___“Yeah?”_ _ _

___“Yeah.”_ _ _

___“Look, Ummm, I’m sorry about yesterday. I really did miss you, there was just an emergency and I had to take care of it.”_ _ _

___“It’s alright, I can’t always rely on you being there for me.”_ _ _

___“No, but I’m your brother, and you should expect me to always be there for you.”_ _ _

___“That’s too high of an expectation.”_ _ _

___“Stiles, I mean it. I missed you.”_ _ _

___“I know. Just make up for the lost time.”_ _ _

___“I promise I will.”_ _ _

___Stiles smiled at Scott, “So Allison.”_ _ _

___“Oh my God.”_ _ _

___“Just curious.” Stiles defended. “Won’t you be late for practice?”_ _ _

___“Shit! I’ll see you in class later.”_ _ _

___“Alright. Good luck!” Scott ran off into the field and Stiles head towards the inside of the school_ _ _

___///_ _ _

___“Morning Danny.” Stiles sat next to him._ _ _

___“Hey Stiles.” he smiled up at her._ _ _

___“Isaac, you coming to sit with us now.” Stiles smiled._ _ _

___“Morning Stiles. If you don’t mind.”_ _ _

___“No, I don’t mind. Please, Sit. So, I saw. You two came together?”_ _ _

___“Danny picked me up,” Isaac answered with a shy smile._ _ _

___“Did he now?” Stiles wiggled her eyebrows at him. Danny rolled his eyes, “How was morning practice?”_ _ _

___“Hell! Next time tell your brother to be at practice on time!” Danny groaned._ _ _

___“Will you be here to watch later today?” Isaac asked._ _ _

___“Yeah, Scott’s my ride.”_ _ _

___“Scott’s finally giving you rides now,” Danny stated._ _ _

___“Well, yes, I am the most irresistible sister after all.”_ _ _

___“Right.”_ _ _

___///_ _ _

___*STILES*_ _ _

___I came to watch my friends and Scott practice, lacrosse is actually a very interesting sport. I bet I could make the team, but this world is sexist and can only see the strongest attributes to be someone's dick hanging out. But I can’t say that most of these guys are good people._ _ _

___I froze. I know that smell. I can’t make it look obvious. I can’t show fear. I know this smell anywhere. If they’re in Beacon Hills...I have to talk to Danny. I have to warn him. If they’re here, it’s only reasonable that those hunters are here too. If I stick to dad’s one rule, no magic, I should be able to stay in hiding. But the only problem is… I need magic to survive. I need to get ingredients for sent hiding, a stronger one or I will not be able to stay alive. Magic makes me whole, if taken away, I don’t know, but I’ve heard stories, they aren’t that great._ _ _

___All I need is time._ _ _

___///_ _ _

___*DEREK*_ _ _

___It’s the middle of the night and everyone is here for this meeting, but the other side is late._ _ _

___“Sorry for the holdup, we got caught in some trouble.” the alpha of the pack walked out of the shadows._ _ _

___“No please, take your time. It’s not like we have anything else to do.” Erica stated._ _ _

___“You should learn to keep that mutt shut.” a beta barked back, we sneered back as well._ _ _

___“You are in Hale territory, watch your mouth,” I ordered._ _ _

___“You're not my alpha.”_ _ _

___“No, but your alpha needs permission to stay here. I don’t plan on speaking to your betas all day. What do you want?” I glared._ _ _

___“I apologize for my beta’s manners. We’re just looking for someone, and we’ll be on our way.” the alpha of the pack answered._ _ _

___“And your name.”_ _ _

___“Oh, excuse me. It’s Raphael.”_ _ _

___“We can’t let you take the lives of the inhabitants of Beacon Hills.”_ _ _

___“Is it okay if they’re not from here. An imposter, a traitor from our home, has run and hidden somewhere, and we have evidence to believe that they are hiding here.”_ _ _

___“What about the hunters?”_ _ _

___“We’ll find them before they do. We’ll handle those hunters.”_ _ _

___“They’re looking for the same person?”_ _ _

___“Yes, but they want to kill them while we just want to turn them in.”_ _ _

___“Werewolf?”_ _ _

___Raphael grinned a mischievous grin, “Yes.”_ _ _

___“Once you find him, I want you and your pack out of Beacon Hills.”_ _ _

___“Thank you.” Raphael smiled and left us in the woods, the others betas giving us the same look._ _ _

___“I don’t trust them,” Scott commented._ _ _

___“I don’t either, but I want to stay out of trouble, and I don’t want to be involved in trouble that isn’t ours.”_ _ _

___“Derek.” Isaac spoke up, “I don’t know about you, but I don’t really believe they were actually telling the honest truth about anything.”_ _ _

___“I agree, they make me feel like I would rather side with hunters,” Erica added._ _ _

___“We’re siding with no one. Let them finish their business and leave.” I ended, “Go home, you have school.”_ _ _

___///_ _ _

___“Stiles?” Danny picked up the phone with a croaky voice._ _ _

___“I know it’s late, but be careful.”_ _ _

___“Stiles? What wrong?”_ _ _

___“Hunters are here and a new pack is in town. If see anyone with a scythe tattoo anywhere on their body, get out of there.”_ _ _

___“Stiles, what’s going on?”_ _ _

___“We’ll talk more tomorrow.”_ _ _

___“Stiles?” Danny panicked._ _ _

___“They’re here to kill me.”_ _ _

___Stiles hung up_ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of an explanation of everything

“Morning Danny.” Isaac got in Danny’s car and smiled at Danny’s distant face. “Danny?” he waved his hand in front of Danny’s face trying to cut him from his daze.

Danny woke from his daze, “Hmm?” he turned to face Isaac.

“You okay there? Should we ask Derek to drive?” Isaac looked worried.

“Derek? No, why do you ask?” 

“Well, you’re kind of out of it. Unless it’s a way to ignore me, then it’s working. To make it easier-”

“Woah woah Isaac, where are you going with this? I’m just a little stressed out that’s all. I apologize if it looked like I was ignoring you. Buckle up so we can leave.” Danny gave a small smile. Isaac nodded and laughed quietly to himself, “What?”

“Who says buckle up these days?”

“Shut up.”

/ / /

“Stiles.” John caught Stiles’ attention before she left for school with Scott waiting in the car.

“Yeah?” she asked a little jittery and nervous when John asked for her.

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah.” She answered. Silence consumed the room, “Stop it.” she joked.

“What?”

“You’re doing your cop thing.”

“I don’t do a cop thing.”

“You do it every time you think something’s up. I swear dad, it’s okay. I have to get to school, I’ll see you later.” Stiles left the house and got into the car.

“What’s up with you?” Scott asked.

“What do you mean?”

“You seem jumpier than usual.”

“I’m fine.”

“Mmmmkkk,” Scott responded with a totally fine tone.

_Keep it together Stiles. You’ve been trained for this, calm down. Even Scott can hear your stupid heart rate._

/ / /

“Hey, Isaac.” Danny stood next to Isaac who was packing his bag with books from his locker.

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to skip class today. Don’t worry about it, I just need to get an open mind about something. So, will you be fine with class alone?”

“Yeah, I have my friends. Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s fine I just need a drive and an explanation. I should be fine when I get back. I’ll see you later then.”

“Alright.”

/ / /

Stiles was waiting by Danny’s car, “Hey.”

“Morning to you too. I hope you had a good night sleep as I did.” Danny commented sarcastically.

“I’m rubbing off on you.” she teased.

“Shut up and get in the car.”

“What about school?”

“Life versus death. I’d choose life. Get in the car you have some explaining to do.” Danny opened the door and Stiles followed suit.

After fifteen minutes of driving, Danny stopped in a secluded area on the side of the road, where no one could spot us. “First, you don’t call your best friend in the middle of the night and tell them, oh hey there are people here want to kill m good night. Second, don’t ever do that to me again. I was about to call the whole police force and tell them you might be committing suicide, just for protection.”

“Is there a third?”

“I will kill you myself. Now start explaining.”

“Yes, sir.” Stiles started, “Let’s start with a light topic I was going to tell you two days ago but forgot. You know the point where a mage has reached a point in their magic where they unlock their spirit animal?”

“You unlocked your spirit animal?!” 

“Yes, I did,” Stiles answered proudly.

“When?!”

“A couple of years ago.”

“After your next long explanation, we should go out and celebrate.”

“Now you're happy,” Stiles stated

“Of course that’s huge for a mage. So tell me, what’s the animal?” 

“Werefox.”

“Werefox?” Stiles nodded.

“Fox works too.”

“So basically, you can smell like a dog, hear like a dog and do whatever the wolves can do.”

“Not exactly, I’m faster and swifter than wolves. I’m a fox after all.”

“So...sneaky?”

“Okay, first of all, that’s a stereotype but yes. But I tend to keep my sense of smell and the others just normal human traits. What’s life without its surprises?”

“So you knew all of Scott’s friends were supernatural when you met them.”

“Not all...Alisson is human just smells like Scott. And if you’ve been wondering your car has been getting Isaac’s scent in here.” Stiles winked.

Danny rolled his eyes, “I can’t tell whether I should be happy for you anymore.”

“Rude. Anyway, let’s get to the serious part.” Danny listened, “Do you remember the stories grandma used to tell us … Grims Children, to stop us from doing anything bad with our magic…” Danny nodded, “Well who would’ve thought the organization was real.”

“What?”

Stiles sighed, “I mean it’s not that hard to believe, I mean a horror tale coming to life, I mean we live in the supernatural world you should second guess everything.”

“Stiles, get to the point.”

“Right. So while I was up in New York to get my magic in check …. I guess you could say the organization was growing and getting stronger, and the school was attacked by them. They either enslaved magicians or killed us.” Danny was shocked, “Fortunately for me, I was on field duty… The school was informed that Grims Children was attacking magic wielders wherever they went and weren’t sure why. Years of being in the dark and suddenly they rise from out of the ashes were very weird. Which is why I won’t argue with that? So many of the advanced students went out to help take watch on border control and I volunteered. It was my shift and out of nowhere there was an attack inside and caught us all by surprise and ... Well, I don’t really know from there. But the attack was never broadcasted anyone knows about the incident. Only those who’ve survived and escaped know, but know wants to talk about it.”

“Why did they attack the school?”

“From what I know they’re trying to kill off as many mages as possible. Anyone who wields magic is a threat. That’s why I’m warning you, Danny, be careful they will kill anyone that has a scent a small little spark in them and they are gone.”

“Why? And why are you so confident that they will kill you, I mean I understand the part where they want to kill off mages and all that but why specifically you. I mean your dad wanted you to be a normal teenage high schooler when you’re back home so you have your guard up. And I have to put mine up after this conversation but still where are they taking this?”

“I have a vague idea.” Danny motioned for me to continue. “After the incident, great grandma told me to come visit her, which I did... She pulled out a large box and said that it belonged to great grandpa and all the generations before that and after, only at times it can skip generations. Sometimes for many years, the family wouldn’t have a mage.”

“But your aunts a witch.”

“That’s beside the point. There can only be one mage per generation or none at all. And apparently many years ago, a crazy member of the family, power-hungry member of the family, wanted the magic in the family and of course created the Grimms Children. Of all families, it was mine who created this insane organization. And of course, his goal succeeded, he became the most powerful mage at the time and then he perished out of nowhere, not being able to handle all that magic, that magic just disappeared...It was believed to be that it was stored in the sky waiting for its rightful owner. 

But since then, it was the family’s job to take care of the organization, but along the way the organization fell apart, forgetting its leader and losing its purpose. Now we don’t have any control over it, after all, we left the organization first because we didn’t believe in it’s goal and never have. 

We think the organization got a new leader and is after all the power. The problem is, my long lost evil grandpa made a spell, making sure that whoever harnesses the power would be someone in the family … rightful blood… and someone who would be capable of wielding it. 

And my real parents are considered childless, so I don’t exist, and they have to find that power another way, but it’s been revealed that there might be a child existing among the humans and might not know about its spark. So they are looking for that child. I don’t think they know it’s me.”

“Real parents? Then your dad…?”

“Is actually my uncle but I call him dad because I’ve basically lived with him longer than my real dad and he’s my mom’s brother. Stating it like that just made it sound weird.”

“What happened to your parents?”

“Accident,” Stiles replied quietly.

Danny tried to change the subject knowing this was an uncomfortable subject but thought he should hear the whole story to understand the point, “Is that why they’re here? Did your spark bring them here?”

“I don’t think so, I honestly masked it before I got here. I’m hoping it’s the nemeton that brought them here. But I saw a member yesterday and he didn’t seem to recognize me but watch the Hale’s pack practice so I don’t think they can sense me, but I don’t think they sensed you either because when I smell you all I smell is normal teenage hormone human scent.”

“Thanks.” Danny put up a straight face. “It’s granny’s charm. She always has me put it on.”

“I love granny.” 

“It makes no sense why they’re killing magic wielders. If they kill the right one it’s bye bye power for them.”

“They are killing off the ones with a lot of power in them, and taking it for their own. If they figure out it's me, with the power they are snatching me up, I can be their slave. I’ll do whatever they wish for, and I’ll have no control over myself.”

“A revolution.” Stiles nodded, “What about the hunters?”

“If we were going to pick a side, pick the hunters. They are supernatural hunters but their main goal is to eradicate the Grimms children. That’s why they’re out here. If you practice magic you have to prove to them that you are on their side and not on the Grimms. Or in our case use dad’s name and they’ll help us.”

“The Sheriff?” Stiles nodded, “Why would I use the Sheriff’s name?”

“Oh, my dear good old friend, you don’t know the half of it.”

Silence ensued, “Damn. The world is going nuts.” Danny started, “Well, first things first … stronger scent maskers.”

“You think Granny will have the ingredients?”

“Granny has all the ingredients.”

“I love granny!”

“Me too.”

/ / /

Danny parked in the school lot, “Shit, I’m late for practice.”

Stiles smiled, “Hey, I was all nervous and jittery this morning and usually I can handle anything, but spilling everything to you just threw all those nerves away and I want to thank you for being the greatest friend ever.”

Danny chuckled, “I wish I could say the same to you.” Stiles playfully hit him, “I’m kidding. Thank you, and now I feel better that you feel better and I have more things to worry about but for now it seems like it’ll be fine.” 

“I hope so, I’ve calmed down now, so I don’t think my erratic heart would give us away.”

“Stiles.” Danny smiled, “We’ll be okay.”

/ / /

*STILES*

“Stiles!” Allison waved towards me. I waved back and sat next to her. “Where have you been Scott’s been worried, he’s been texting you nonstop.”

“Yeah, I saw when I got here. I just needed a breather from the new environment.”

“Well, I guess that’s understandable.”

“Well, you didn’t miss much so that’s a good thing,” Lydia spoke up.

I watched the practice and saw Danny running around the field for being late but something else caught my attention. A new player in the field, he smells normal but he also doesn’t. “Who’s the new player over there?” I asked.

“I guess you did miss one thing,” Lydia added.

“We got a few new students today,” Allison replied.

“A few?”

“Yeah, I guess it’s a migration. First you and now them.” Erica added.

“How many?”

“Three,” Lydia answered.

“Why do you find him cute?” Erica asked.

“Danny!” the coach shouted, “Get over here and train the newbie!” Danny nodded and ran over to get his gear.

After Danny finished training the new kid I got a text from him.

_DANNY_

_I hope you got a scent on him_

_STILES_

_I was trying to but either he’s masked it or he’s a normal teenager._

_DANNY_

_Stiles, he is no normal teenager_

_STILES_

_Then they’re masking their scent_

_DANNY_

_His eyes glowed_

_STILES_

_What color?_

_DANNY_

_Hybrid_

_STILES_

_Do you think you can spot a brand in the locker room?_

_DANNY_

_I can try_

…

After the practice, I was walking with Scott’s group of friends over to the cars. I walked next to Danny and he shook his head, we both sighed from relief, but something still felt wrong. “Stiles where the hell have you been all day?” Scott asked worriedly.

“Getting a breather. This place was suffocating me already and Danny needs some air too so he came along.”

“Well, next time you do that, can you text me? Mom would kill me if she found out I lost you at school. Not to mention dad.” he over exaggerated. 

I laughed, “I thought I would be back by lunch but it took longer than I thought it would.”

Jackson gasped, “Danny are you now straight?” 

Danny looked confused, “What?”

Scott went wide eyed, “I swear to god Danny if you touched my litt-”

“Woah there okay.” I interfered. 

“All of you are crazy. None of that happened, and it will never happen.” I sighed. “We were catching up. Something _we_ have to do Scott.”

Scott blushed, “I have something planned for us this weekend.”

“Besides your friends staying the night?” I asked, not to be rude or anything.

“That’s this weekend?” Scott looked confused.

“Yes.” the whole crowd answered.

“It’s fine, I’m sure it’ll happen along the way. Besides, Danny and I had something planned. Buuuuttt, if Is-” Danny covered my mouth quickly.

“I know the exact words that will come out of your mouth, and if you even say it aloud I will kill you.”

I rolled my eyes and muffled out fine from his palms. He let go of me, “Where are you guys going?” Isaac asked.

“We were going to go bar hopping but a few issues popped up so we might have to replan.”

“You could join our thing at your place. We can’t kick you out of your own house anyway.” Isaac commented.

“Yeah, but dad said that if Scott’s friends were coming over that I should probably head out with Danny to be on the safe side.”

“And bar hopping was the safe side?” Derek popped out of nowhere beside Stiles. 

“Jesus!” I yelled, “Greet me before you pop out of nowhere and comment on my answers.”

“Hello?” Derek looked confused but he totally enjoyed it, I can read it off his face.

I glared, “I can feel your laughter emitting from your body.”

“What?”

“Don’t give me that look, you know exactly what I’m talking about.” 

Derek rolled his eyes, “Anyway, barhopping?”

“What about it?”

“Why are you going bar hopping?”

“I changed my mind, we’ll probably go bowling or something.”

“I’ll come alone.”

“Why? Don’t you have your weird family group thing at my place? I mean not to say that you’re not allowed to come, your hot ass is definitely invited but I don’t want you to cancel your amazing pack ... thing... plan thing.”

“We have one every week, missing one won’t do anything about it, besides I don’t really go to the ones that are not at my house, and I need a change in scenery.” 

Everyone looked shocked, “What?” I asked.

“That is the most we have ever heard Derek talk,” Isaac answered.

“Really?” I asked. They all nodded, “Oh, well, you can come Derek, hand me your phone for a second.” Derek gave me his phone and I entered my phone number in and texted myself. “Here I’ll text you the details and Danny will text Isaac because I don’t remember Isaac giving me his number.” Danny rolled his eyes, _Yeah right_. I smirked at his reaction. “I’ll see you this weekend then.”

“You don’t have to invite me,” Isaac commented.

“But I want to.” I smiled at him. 

“Wait, they get invites.” Jackson looked confused.

“Yeah, I mean you're taking the house,” Danny responded.

“Are we allowed to crash at your party if we get bored at Scott’s thing?” Jackson asked.

“No,” Danny answered.

“Why not?”

“Well for one,” I started, “these are the two people who I consider friends.” it grew slightly silent, “Okay, you guys can’t be offended, I mean you guys have your thing and I have mine. I’ll wait in the car Scott. Bye Danny, Isaac, Derek I’ll see all of you later.” Scott nodded and I got in the car.

Scott said his goodbye’s and got in the car, “You don’t like my friends?” he started the engine.

“Scott, I’m sure your friends are great, after all, I like Derek and Isaac. I want to get to know them but they don’t want to get to know me. Which is kind of difficult for me to communicate with them when they all live in their own world.” 

Scott nodded and dropped the subject. 

/ / /

*STILES*

“Hey, Danny.” I quickly snuck beside him before class started.

“Very discreet.” he smiled.

“Shut up.” I smiled back. “So question.”

“Yeah?” he took his notes out for class.

“Are you certain he didn’t have any marking on him?”

“I didn’t find one while I was checking.”

“Checking...hmmm… I wonder what Isaac thought of that.”

Danny rolled his eyes, “Wait, what would he have thought of that? Did he see? It’s not like it was that obvious right?” he looked worried.

“I don’t know, you did it. Anyway, we’ll worry about that later. I was thinking, if you sensed something was up and I did as well, there must be something off about him, right? He might not be part of the organization but I still think we should stay away from them.”

“I agree.” Danny looked confused, “Them?”

“Yeah, apparently there are three new kids from yesterday.”

“So ignore all three.”

“You can’t ignore all three, just act cool. Like you’re a dumb human being who knows nothing about the real world.”

“So be who I was ever since I started going to school.”

“Yep.” 

“Hi.” a guy sat next to me, “Luke, I got here yesterday, do you mind if I sit here?”

“Umm, I don’t want to be rude, but that’s my buddy’s _boyfriend’s_ seat,” I told him and Danny elbowed me on the side. “What...I’m saving your relationship,” I whispered.

“Is it Isaac? I met him yesterday, he let me sit here.” Luke smiled at us.

“He did, did he.”

“Well, it’s nice meeting the two of you. It’s a disappointment to find out you're taken but maybe next time.” Luke left Isaac’s seat and winked towards Danny and sat behind us.

“Damn, how do you get all the men?” I laughed.

“It’s all about the looks.” he smirked.

“Hey, guys, what’s up?” Isaac sat next to me.

“So, you let the guy behind us sit next to you yesterday,” I stated.

Isaac looked behind us and saw Luke, Luke noticed us staring at him and winked towards Isaac next. “I did.”

“Oh my God.” I laughed.

“What?” Isaac asked.

“Please tell me you're not interested.” 

“No! Of course not.” he frowned, “I have my eyes set on someone else.” He whispered to himself, and I heard perfectly clear to what he said. I grinned and looked over at Danny, and it seems like Danny heard it too I can see him smile. 

“Cute,” I whispered to myself.

“You're just jealous you can’t have what you want,” Danny replied.

I gasped, “How dare you.”

Danny smiled, “Pay attention to the lesson.”

/ / /

*Weekend*

“Hey Stiles where are you going today?” Scott asked getting the home phone out to call the pizza guy.

“We’ll probably go out to eat first and then actually go bowling. Who knows, plans can change.” Stiles walked into the kitchen to get some juice out, “What about you, are you going to stay in and watch a movie with your friends?”

“Yeah, probably the same old stuff.” 

“Well, I probably should change, they’ll be here soon.” 

“Hmmm, is there’s a problem call me, I will drive my ass down there,” Scott yelled.

“Yes, big brother!” Stiles yelled back from up the stairs.

“Are you two getting along?” Melissa walked into the kitchen eyeing Scott.

“Of course.” Scott smiled.

“Will Stiles be staying with your group of friends today?”

“Nah, she’s going out with Danny, Isaac, and Derek.”

“Derek?” Melissa looked skeptical, “Derek better be gay or we have a problem.”

Scott laughed, “I hope so too. But Stiles likes him so … she invited him.”

“Like? What do you mean by like? I mean he has the looks, but I don’t want Stiles hanging around with someone like...Derek. No offense to your _friend_.”

“None taken. I think he just wants to go out and explore a new scenery.”

“Right.” Melissa grinned.

“Why? You think it's weird isn’t it.” Scott laughed.

“No, definitely not weird for a large brooding man to go out with a bunch of teenagers and have a good time.” Melissa imitated the way Derek walked.

Scott laughed, “Am I not a teenager?”

“Your something else.”

“Well, the pack will be here any minute.”

“Okay, well, I have to go out and work, and so does your father, so don’t destroy the house while we’re gone.”

“Yes, ma’am.” A knock was heard on the door. “I’ll get it,” she told Scott.

“Thanks, mom.”

Melissa opened the door, “Danny! Are you here for Stiles?” 

“Good evening Mrs. stilinski, I am.” Danny smiled.

“Come in, she’s getting ready.” Danny walked in the house and stood in front of the door waiting for Stiles. “Alright, so I’ve been told it’s you, Isaac, and Derek who will be taking Stiles out.” Danny nodded, “So would it be safe to put you in charge or should I trust Derek since he’s the adult?”

“Well, if it makes you feel better, Derek kind of came along to make sure we didn’t go out drinking so he was gonna supervise us anyway.”

“You were going to go out drinking?” Melissa looked shocked.

“No! Of course not!” Danny panicked.

“Don’t lie to me, Danny.” Melissa squinted.

“Sorry.”

“Mmmm, well, no drinking and I want you all back here … Scott when are your friends leaving?”

“I don’t know,” Scott answered, ordering his pizza over the phone.

“Ten, I want you all here by ten and you can stay until Scott’s friends leave if you want.” Danny nodded, “I should probably stay a little longer to give Derek a pep talk. I’m sure he doesn’t want it with John.” Danny shook his head, “Stiles is upstairs you can go up to see her.” Danny nodded and went up the stairs.

“I think you scared him.” Scott entered.

“With what?”

“With your mom powers.” Melissa scoffed.

“They’re here.” Scott smiled.

“Your friends?”

“Yep, I can smell them from a mile away.” Melissa hummed, “Derek’s with them.” 

“Is he now…”

…

Danny walked into Stiles’ room and Stiles turned around to greet him, “How do I look?”

“Dressing to impress?” Danny smirked.

“Can a girl dress for an occasion?” Stiles walked past Danny and went towards the bathroom to put on her makeup.

“What’s the occasion?” Danny leaned against the doorway.

“A party. After all, you are throwing me one for my achievement.”

“I didn’t think that included _Derek_.” Danny grinned.

“Oh look at you, all dressed up for _Isaac_.” Stiles grinned back.

“This is how I normally dress,” Danny argued.

“For Isaac.” Stiles mouthed. 

Danny rolled his eyes, “I believe the others are here.”

“Shall we greet our soon to be friends?” Stiles smiled leading Danny out the door.

“Let’s go I’m hungry.” Danny groaned and walked down the stairs, Stiles following behind him.

“...Understood?” Melissa asked Derek. 

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked walking into the scene.

“Just telling the friend you like that he is in charge and no beer tonight.” Melissa grinned.

“Beer? Who told you we were going to have beer?” I asked, confused. Melissa looked over to Danny, “Danny? You told we were having drinks?”

“Nooooooo.” Danny laughed it off.

Stiles sighed, “Are we ready to leave?” Stiles was about to leave the house before Melissa stopped her.

“Not so fast.” Stiles turned around to face her, “What are you wearing?”

“What do you mean?” 

“Your short is too short and your shirt is very tight showing off your figure and you put a lot of thought into your makeup.” Melissa observed.

“What? I do this every morning and I wear these clothes to school.” 

“But not in that combination.”

“What do you mean?”

“You look way too attractive than usual.”

“Awe thanks, mom.” Stiles smiled.

Melissa rolled her eyes, “Girls.” She groaned, “Go, have fun.”

“Thanks, mom. By the way, dad’s rubbing off on you. Love you!” Stiles ran out with Derek in hand and Danny and Isaac following behind them.

“You kids!” Melissa turned towards the crowd of teenagers in her living room, “Do not burn this house down. And don’t get into trouble, we’re tired of cleaning up your mess as it is.”

“Yes, mrs. Stilinski.” they all answered.

Melissa seemed happy with their answer and head out the door to get to work. 

“Scott.” John walked in, “Did mom already leave?”

“I think she’s waiting in the car for you,” Scott answered turning the tv on to a movie.

“Alright, have a good night kids.”

“See ya dad.” Scott waved and John left the house with a bunch of werewolf turning teenagers in his house.

/ / /

“What time will you be coming home?” Melissa asked dropping the Sheriff off at the station.

“sometime tomorrow morning.” He got out of the car smiled down at her.

“And your car is here so I don’t have to pick you up.” Melissa returned the smile.

“No need.”

“Alright, have a great evening at work.”

“You too.”

“Love you!” 

“Love you too!” John took a step back and watched as Melissa left the station.

“How sweet.” John turned around to who ever spoke and stood in shock.

“Addison.” 

“Long time no see, John. Do you have a moment?” she asked with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooooooooooooooooo, what had happened was................... school and testing........ but I had about 2 and a half chapters done for this fanfic months ago and I just didn't go ahead and publish it..... i'll go edit the other one and a half and then publish the rest.............................. hope you like this one

“Wow, we actually came bowling.” Danny sounded surprised.

“Why do you sound surprised?” Stiles frowned.

“I actually thought we were going to go bar hopping.” Danny looked around the bowling alley.

“How dare you believe we do something irresponsible.” Stiles walked away dramatically. All of them smiled at her antics and followed behind her. “Hi, we would like a lane.” She smiled up at the guy who was working the front. He blushed and nodded, but looked away quickly once he noticed Derek glaring at him. “Oh, and umm shoes please.” He quickly nodded and handed them shoes and told them their lane “Thank you.” then they all left. 

“Alright boys, you ready!” Stiles cheered, “Prepared to be beat.” 

“Beat?” Danny grinned.

“Yes, Danny. Beat.” 

“You can’t bowl for shit.” Danny joked.

“I am a decent bowler. Besides, that's why I have Derek on my side.”

“You’ll only hurt his back.” 

 

_“Excuse me.”_ Stiles sassed.

“It’s not a fair fight for Derek. It’s two against one.” Derek smirked.

“I actually have never bowled before,” Isaac announced.

“Never?” Danny questioned.

“I didn’t even know you had to put on separate pairs of shoes for this.” Isaac wiggled the shoes in his hands.

“First milkshakes and now bowling. What do you do for fun?” Danny chuckled. Isaac blushing from the embarrassment. 

“Isaac you're so adorable! You’re my favorite yet!” Stiles wipes her tears away. “Danny don’t you ever hurt him.” Stiles glared at him.

“We’ve been friends for how long and you take Isaac’s side.”

“Yes, that is how friendship works.”

“I can’t believe you're leaving me for a man.”

“A gorgeous man.” Stiles grinned wrapping her arms around Derek. Derek slightly flinched around her touch but quickly leaned into her warmth and let Stiles do as she pleases. 

Danny rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Isaac bringing him in closer to himself. Isaac blushed in the process, also getting comfortable around Danny and the others around him. “Let’s play already.” 

“Yes sir.” 

/ / /

“Of all places John, you find the sheriff’s office the safest place to have a talk.” Addison judged the room.

“The room is soundproof, the door is locked, and there is an exit where I’m sitting. Plus I have work to do, I’d rather not leave the room and gather suspicion.”   
Addison hummed in agreement. “Nice family.” she pointed to the frame on John’s desk. 

“Why are you here Addison?”

“I just came to inform you that a pack of supernatural creatures are in town looking for someone,” she replied playing with the dagger in her hand.

“Did they receive permission from the Hale pack?”

“I’m sure somehow they did.” 

“And you’re here to hunt them.” 

“They’re doing a lot of harm around the world, it’s our job. So is yours.”

“I have a family to take care of.”

“Yeah, you do, so protect them. Help us fight this pack just until they leave and you can be on your merry way.”

“I just got my daughter back. I’m not risking it.” 

“If you don’t help us, you are risking it. Come on John, you were born a hunter. It’s in your blood. Your family is the king of hunting. Hell, you were our leader. You still are. We all look up to you. And all we ask is you help us, like old times.” John didn’t reply, Addison sighed, “They’re killing supernatural creatures who have any ounce of magic in them. Remember the Grimms Children, well, it’s back and it is up to no good. And there are reasons to believe that a nonexistent child of the prior leader lives. I’m assuming that’s the reason why they’re here. They already destroyed the New York Institute of Magic. Do you know how many kids attended that school? Thousands John. Thousands!”

“Gather some more information and I’ll think about it.”

“That’s all that I ask.” Addison sighed and stood up from her seat.

“I’ll do some digging on my own, and I’ll get back to you.” 

Addison nodded and left the sheriff in his seat. Jordan walked in after greeting Addison before she left, “Addison?” he questioned once he walked into the sheriff’s office.  
“Get me Granny Mahealani.” John thought hard about the discussion.

“Something we should worry about?”

“Not without my say so. Parrish, be careful out there, seems like we got a problem.”  
Jordan nodded and left, the sheriff once again alone.

/ / /

Jackson groaned, “Maybe we should’ve gone bowling.” 

“Are you getting tired of pack bonding time?” Erica teased.

“Well, we always watch the same old movies and Derek and Isaac went out with Scott’s sister and Danny like a double date. While we sit here and watch the same old movies over and over again.”

“I’m sorry pack night is getting old for you.” Allison teased back.

“I’m just saying, _Scott_ aren’t you curious what kind of things Derek might do to your sister. Not to mention your hot sister.”  
Lydia and Scott both slapped the back of Jackson’s head, “Excuse me, I am the only one for you.” Lydia glared.

“I’m just saying.”

“If you weren't pack I would’ve ripped you to shreds by now,” Scott growled.

“Well, maybe we should check up on them. Just in case they get too close.” 

“You are so desperate.” Erica grinned.

“Okay, I’m bored and bowling doesn’t sound like a bad idea at the moment.” 

“Scott, what are you doing?” Allison asked.

“Texting Stiles.” he furiously texted.

“Are you serious?” Lydia asked.

Erica grinned, “That’s it! We’re leaving.” Scott got up from his seat, furious.

“Where to?” Erica asked.

“The only bowling alley in Beacon Hills.”

Jackson grinned triumphantly. Allison punched his arm, “Are you happy? Because of you, Scott is going to go all wolf on Derek.”

“Derek? The alpha? Please.” Jackson walked out of the house with the others.

/ / /

_like five rounds of bowling later_

*STILES POV*

“Who are you texting?” Danny asked, still laughing along with the others.

“Scott.”I smiled.

“What’s he saying?” Isaac asked.

“He wants to come to the alley and check up on me.” 

“What did you say?” Danny asked.

“No one’s gonna ruin my double date.” 

“You made it worse!” Danny laughed.

I laughed back, “He says he’s on his way, and that mom and dad both told me no men so I’m grounded.” 

“Well one thing is for certain, Scott is after Derek,” Danny stated.

“Me?” Derek asked.

“Yes you.” Danny smiled, “You’re her date. You better drop her off safely or the whole Stilinski and Mahealani family is coming after your ass.” 

“Is that a threat?” Derek grinned, teasingly.

“Oooh, big tough guy.” Danny grinned back.

“Hey, my date Danny. Flirt with your date.” I interrupted.

“My pleasure.” Danny smiled and had a conversation with Isaac and totally ignored us.

“Stiles?” Derek asked.

“Yep.” I smiled at him.

He blushed, “Are they … together?” 

“That depends. Did you just blush because of me or because of the question?” I winked, he blushed harder.

He scoffed, “Are you flirting with me?” 

I teased him, and licked my lip and then bit it, I watched him watch every move and smirked, “I wish they were together.” I responded I can smell his hormones in the air.

Derek hummed, “You’re a tease.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” acting innocent reaching over to get my drink.

Derek smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist and easily lifted me from my seat and had me sit on his lap. I panicked from the sudden change in position, “You were in the way.” he grinned reaching over me to get to his food. 

I laughed, and wrapped my arms around his neck, “But now I’m blocking your view.”

“You are the view.” 

I couldn’t help myself from smiling, “Do you say that to all the ladies.”

“You mean to the one?” his eye twitched, and dear god that one move made him even hotter.

“Mr. Hale you know how to treat a girl, but don’t you think this is a little too fast for our first date?”

“Stiles” I heard Scott growl from behind me. 

“Scott, I would appreciate it a lot if you found a different lane.” i held back my irritation, he was after all, interrupting this splendid moment.

“I don’t think so.” Scott cracked his knuckles. “You two should separate.”

I sighed and got off of Derek and sat down next to him. “Please, join us.” I groaned.

“No you’re sitting next to me.” 

“I am.”

“No, I will sit between you and Derek.” 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Scott didn’t stand down, “Fine.” I scooted over for Scott to sit between Derek and me. “At Least get your friends a lane.”

“Allison is on it.” 

“Great so go and make out with your girlfriend.” Scott glared. “Fine, do whatever you want, but don’t make this awkward.”

/ / /

“Mrs. Mahealani.” John got up and helped granny into her chair.

“I’m not that old Sheriff.” she smiled.

“You still live in your primes.” he smiled back. “I hope the ride wasn’t uncomfortable.

“Oh more than, it’s not everyday I get a ride in a cop car.”

“Would you like anything to drink?” he asked getting back in his seat.

“No, I’m sure it must be urgent if you called me here, _John_.”

John smiled and sighed, “What happened in New York?”

“Why are you asking me?”

“Don’t worry, I’m going to ask Stiles later. You won’t be betraying her trust.” 

“Well, if that’s so, my story might not add up. The word goes that The Grimms Children found a new leader and that he and his trusted members are power crazy and there are many sources to get power, but since the Grimms Children were made from an organization based off magic there source turned to magic. And along the way they found out about forbidden power in the sky and they all went ballistic and are now on a hunt. Since New York is home for magic and students with untapped potential, it was obvious they would hit there first.”

“How many survived?”

“Not many know. Some were killed, some became slaves, some are in hiding. And in your case, they’re with their family. She feels safe with you John. Would it be safe to bring it up?” 

“Yeah, if they’re after my family. I already have one on the loose and I just got one tied down. I can’t lose them both.”

Granny gave a soft smile, “You’re a good man John. You’ll figure it out.” 

“Thank you, I’ll give you a ride back.” 

/ / /

*DEREK POV*

It actually wasn’t that all bad, except for the embarrassing moment in which Scott interrupted us but I deserve that. I shouldn’t have been flirting with my pack’s second’s sister. His sixteen-year-old sister. SIXTEEN! SHE’S SIXTEEN! I’M SURPRISED SCOTT HASN’T PUNCHED ME ALREADY! What did I just do with a sixteen-year-old?   
But the outfit she wore showed her hourglass figure and her lipstick just brought out her pale face and make her lips stand out even more to a point where I always have my eyes on it. Oh my god, my wolf wants her. I can’t seriously be doing this with a sixteen-year-old. What has my life come to? I’m in love with a sixteen-year-old girl. My mate is a sixteen-year-old girl. And that sixteen-year-old girl is my second’s sister. Which equals … 

“Derek?” I looked up from my train of thought and tried to find the person with that warm voice. “Derek?” I found Stiles looking at me worriedly and all I could think of was her lips. “Are you alright?” 

“Oh, yeah. I’m fine.” I croaked out.

“You don’t look fine. Would you like something to drink? I’ll go get one if you’d like?”

“No, it’s fine.”

Stiles gave me the squint eye, not believing me. “Well, I’m going to get something to drink and maybe a snack while I’m at it. Do you guys want anything?” she asked Danny and Isaac. 

“Milkshakes.” Danny and Isaac said at the same time. Isaac blushed and Danny smiled down at him. Why didn’t anyone tell me about this?

“I would like some fries.” Scott came by sitting down next to me. 

“I didn’t ask you brother dear,” Stiles smirked and Scott rolled his eyes and Stiles left to go get some food.

*STILES POV*

“Two strawberry milkshakes, two vanilla milkshakes, two large curly fries, and one large fries.” I still love my brother so of course I’m going to get him some fries, but those curly fries are mine.

“That’s a lot of food for a little lady.” I turned around to face a random stranger making a conversation with me. He looked like a college student at the most.

“And what’s it to you?” I asked, no one is allowed to judge my appetite.

“I like a girl with an appetite,” he smirked.

“And I don’t like a boy who judges one’s appetite.”

“Excuse me, ma’am.” I turned to face the register again, “You’re number 27.”

“Oh, thank you.” I smiled and took the receipt from her. 

“The names Vear.” he stretched his hand out.

“Great, let me just veer away from you.” good one Stiles. 

He laughed, “I like you.”

“Feelings aren’t mutual, but thank you.” I walked past him and he grabbed my arm. “Please let go. I have a very overprotective brother with me and I know at least four people who would beat the living shit out of you.” I smiled tenderly.

“Oh really?” 

“I’m asking you nicely. Let. Go.” 

Out of the blue someone grabbed onto his arm, “She may be asking you nicely but I’m not.” Scott and Derek were both glaring daggers at Vear.  
Vear finally let go of my arm, damn his grip was hard I think I actually lost circulation. “We were just having a chat.”

“It didn’t look like she was enjoying your _chat_ ,” Derek commented.

“We were just getting to know each other.” 

“Were you getting to know each other?” Scott asked nicely towards my way with one of his forced smile up. I didn’t answer just glaring his way, “That was a no.” Scott answered. “Now get your ass out of my sight or I won’t mind going to prison for murder. But let’s be honest I probably won’t with my father being the sheriff and all. And if I tell you what you tried to do well bye bye prison and good morning to hell for you.” 

The guy leaned into Scott’s ear and said something that angered both Derek and him and he left us alone, giving me a wink. 

“Don’t talk to strangers.” Scott came up to me checking on the spot that guy Vear gripped. 

“Now you’re going to tell me to stop talking to everyone in the whole town?”

Scott glared, not at me but at my arm, “Glaring at it won’t heal.” 

“I’m going to kill him,” Derek growled under his breath.

“Guys I’m fine. It doesn’t hurt that much anyway.” 

“27!” I heard.

“And look our food is out. Let’s eat.”

*SCOTT’S POV* 

“Hey, Derek.” Danny called, “You should help Stiles get the food.” Derek nodded and stood up and I followed suit, “You're going to follow him?” Danny questioned.

“I have a sister to take care of."

“Or you're suffocating her.” Danny joked but I only glared back at him. 

Once we were away from _Danny’s_ earshot, “So, you know my sister’s sixteen.”

Derek groaned, “I know and it’s been bothering me ever since.” 

“Ever since what?” 

He sighed, “It’s nothing you should be worried about.”

“Umm, if it deals with Stiles I have everything to worry about.” I heard Derek growl and get into alpha mode real quick. I turned to face his direction and saw what was going on. This deranged nonhuman smelling boy was assaulting my sister. And in a few minutes, I’m going to rip his throat out, which should be okay because he doesn’t smell human. “I’m going to kill that son of a bitch.”

Derek didn’t respond but I knew he was agreeing with me so I went up to him and grabbed his wrist so he would let go of Stiles.

“I’m asking you nicely. Let. Go.” Stiles glared.

“She may be asking you nicely but I’m not.” Derek and I were both glaring daggers at this guy.

He finally let go of Stiles’s arm and said, “We were just having a chat.”

“It didn’t look like she was enjoying your _chat_ ,” Derek responded, holding back his wolf. Derek is an alpha, why is he having such a hard time holding back his wolf? 

“We were just getting to know each other.” 

“Were you getting to know each other?” I asked Stiles nicely, she didn’t answer but I still know Stiles really well and that facial expression says NO. “That was a no. Now get your ass out of my sight or I won’t mind going to prison for murder. But let’s be honest I probably won’t with my father being the sheriff and all. And if I tell you what you tried to do well bye bye prison and good morning to hell for you.” 

He smirked, he leaned into my ear and whispered, “Your _pack_ doesn’t scare me.”

I could sense Derek’s claw clawing out of his fingers, the guy scoffed. Derek gritted his teeth, “You’re in Hale territory, unless you want to start a pack war, I suggest you don’t touch what’s mine.” Derek growled but he had enough control to respond in an inaudible voice for only the three of us, and of course the other werewolf members to hear. Derek holding back all his fight and finally retracted his claws watched the guy leave. _Wait Mine???!!!!_

I quickly went up to Stiles, “Never talk to strangers.” and she groaned.

/ / /

After the bowling alley, everyone had left their separate ways, Scott dragging Stiles into his jeep. “Woah, Scotty seriously what is the hurry?” Stiles asked.

“Don’t ever go near him again.” Scott gritted quickly driving out of the bowling alley fast.

“Derek?”

“And what’s with Derek? Are you two a thing now? Like why is he calling you mine and everything?”Scott continued.

“Scott slow down. I’m the one who asks that many questions in one sitting.” Stiles looked at him worriedly.

“Stay away from him Stiles.”

“For the third time Scott. WHO?” 

“That guy you were talking to at the bowling alley.”

“Why would I talk to him again?” 

“Just stay away from him, and his friends. If you see him again turn the other way. Don’t even make eye contact. He doesn’t exist, okay?” 

Stiles questioned him worriedly, “Okay…”

The car ride home was silent, “Did you know who he is?” Stiles broke the silence.

Scott looked over confused, “Who?”

“Vear. The guy from the bowling alley.”

Scott sighed, “Stiles, there are things that you shouldn’t really want to know about. Some things are meant to be kept quiet.”

“If things are kept in the dark for too long it will show themselves.” Stiles faced Scott and Scott returned his gaze, “I trust you, Scott. I don’t know what you're up to, but stay out of trouble.” Scott simply nodded and drove.

/ / /

*DANNY POV* 

“Well they’re leaving in a hurry.” I watched Scott drag Stiles out of the alley and force her into the car, while Stiles protested. 

“What happened?” Isaac asked the others at the sudden scene.

Everyone shrugged and Derek didn’t say a word. Until a group came out of the bowling alley, some of them smirking towards our way. One of them went up to us with his group in tow, “Where did the pretty girl go?” he asked Derek. 

Derek growled back at him, “Don’t mess with me.”

“We were just having a little fun.” he grinned.

“Step away, or get off our territory.” Allison glared.

He put on a disturbing smile, “Sure, towards the human I go.” Isaac took up a protective stance in front of me, as the guy walked over my way. “Awe, your little puppy is protecting his owner.”

“Excuse me?” I took offense to that. “Who are you?” I took him in, black heavy clothes that cover his body, color contacts, cross on his chest, but you can see that he taped the back of his cross so it wouldn’t hurt him, pale skin, and very straight, bright teeth. There are a few options … 

“Tsk, humans. Always asking questions.”

I sighed, this conversation is going to take us nowhere, “Hey Isaac,” he looked over my way, confused, “is it alright if Derek took you home today?” Isaac simply nodded his head, confused as to why I brought that up now in a situation like this.

“Are you in a hurry?” 

“Does it matter?”

“You should head home safely, you never know what could be out there, especially at night.” 

I didn’t say a word and turned towards the car. Out of the corner of my eye I can see that he had a questioning and confused look on his face. Then out of the blue he caught Isaac by surprise and had him at a lock, his neck open and all of a sudden baring his teeth. Vampire.

The Hale Pack was going to charge at him and I was gonna...well what can I do, I can’t really do anything noticeable until coronation...“What are you doing? Let him go.” Derek’s eyes glowed, great going Derek. Not that discreet.

“Relax, I won’t kill him, I just want to get to a bottom of a theory.”

“And what theory is that?” Erica growled.

“The _Human_ theory.” he turned straight to my direction. _What in the hell does he know?_

“Let him go.” I stood my ground.

“Funny. I don’t want to.”

“You’re in our territory.” Derek interfered.

“I mean alpha, you might as well just say Hale territory. Your eyes turned red, he might as well just figure it out. And I’m just curious, all of you seem to think that this guy is an oblivious human, but he smells like two of you. Makes me wonder if he’s pack, but he’s not because he doesn’t like all of you. But what throws me off is his scent. Why does this little pup’s smell disappear from you when he’s away.” I stood there shocked, I didn’t think the potion had that kind of effect. Shit. “So tell me how do you get rid of a scent so easily?” 

Shit. Now the Hale Pack is questioning me. I have to say something, it's not like I have a choice anyway. “What happens if I don’t answer? You can’t do anything to a member of the Hale Pack unless you want to cause trouble. You already have a group of hunters following you around, do you really want a pack of wolves coming after you too?”

“Fair point, but I don't like the fact that I don't know things.”

“I would like to think that you know more than I do.”

"And how so?"

"You've been dead before. I would assume you would know if there was a hell." the man smirked. 

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh please, I can spot a dead man from anywhere." 

He glared at me. His friend came and spoke up. “Vear, let the wolf go, Raphael will punish you if you cause trouble with the resident pack.”  
The guy Vear didn’t let Isaac go, “Under one condition.”

“Name it.” I said.

“A little help can go a long way.”

I was a little wary of this deal. “Depends on the help.”

“Oh, but you will. If you want this pup safe you'll do exactly what we ask.” I stayed silent, he took as a sign of surrender, “You seem to know enough, judging by your claim earlier.” I didn’t answer, “Then you must know wielders have a significant tattoo.”

“Anyone can have a tattoo.” I answered.

“Awe cutie, don't be like that.” A girl grinned my way who was enjoying the show the whole. 

“Don't play dumb kid, if you find a wielder tattoo just notify us. We’ll check in with you every once in awhile, and don't keep us waiting.” He let Isaac go and their group walked over my way, “Until then big guy.” He grinned and they all walked away, his other friends just glancing my way. 

I watched them leave, what the fuck have I done. I turned to face the Hale Pack, “What the fuck Danny?!” Jackson blurted out.

I quickly ran over to Isaac to check if he was alright. I took my hand out, and he slowly took it and I helped him get off the ground. “Sorry, are you alright?” he slowly nodded. “Vampire bites can actually take a while to heal, but he barely punctured you so you should be fine. I checked his neck and the wound started to close up.   
“Vampire?” Allison questioned, I nodded. 

I sighed, and walked over to my car, “Where are you going?” Erica asked.

“To think, my life and my families are on the line.” I stood there a little anxious. 

“Danny we’ll help you.” Isaac looked at me worriedly. 

“You're not meant to be fighting this battle.”

“And you are? You just put yourself out there. And it sounds to me that you didn’t want to be part of this fight.” Lydia stated

“I didn't want to be part of this fight, why do you think I’ve been hiding? We were hiding until we had a plan, and it looks like we’ll be on a timer from now on.” 

“We?” Derek asked. 

“It just so happens you got in the middle of it. I got some pressure off of your pack, but it won’t be long until they use you as bait. And when that happens, let’s hope we know what we’re doing. I‘ll see you all at school.” I got in the car, and drove home, knowing I’m going to get scolded by both Stiles and Granny.

**Author's Note:**

> This felt oddly long.


End file.
